Meant to Be?
by Darkness's Angel
Summary: (completed) In her fourth year, Lily Evans fell in love, but he left her, and she moved on, or so she thought. What happens when he returns in her seventh year?
1. Prologue

Meant to Be?

Disclaimer: I don't own the normal Harry Potter characters, but anything unfamiliar I do own.

Summary: In Lily Evans's fourth year, she fell in love with James Potter. Nothing ever came of it though, and he transferred to Durmstrang the next year. Finally, after years of trying, Lily believes she's over him, and is looking forward to her seventh year at Hogwarts, especially since this year she has a boyfriend. Yet, what happens when James comes back?

Prologue

**********************

A young girl, around the age of seventeen, stood on the platform 9 ¾. She had long, dark red hair, and sparkling emerald-green eyes. She was about 5''3 in height, and at that moment was searching for her best friends. The said girl wasn't what you would call a normal, in fact she was anything but. She was a witch, and starting her Seventh, and Final year at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

Next to her was a trolley full of luggage, right on top, a bird cage. In the birdcage was a large, black owl, with deep, hazel eyes. It started hooting loudly as a young blonde girl came running up. "LILY!" she cried, hugging the auburn haired girl.

"Dre! It's so good to see you," Lily replied, hugging her back, "Where's Ree, Sirius, and Remus?" The short blonde looked at Lily with her icy blue eyes. Since Dre was about two inches shorter than her friend, she had to look up.

"They are on the train saving us a compartment," she replied, helping Lily put her stuff on the train.

"Then why didn't you just say that Andrea Nicole Destean?" Lily asked playfully.

"Because I was waiting for you to ask Lillian Marie Evans," Dre replied, failing to keep a straight face. The two girls fell into giggles.

Dre and Lily had met on the train ride in their first year. They immediately became the best friends. Since Lily was muggleborn, and Dre was halfblood, they had been able to talk about their favorite muggle things. That was also the year they had met Maria Sutterland, their other best friend, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and of course, James Potter.

_Lily sat down in the empty compartment, and took out her favorite muggle book, Pride and Prejudice, by Jane Austen. She had reached chapter 2 when someone slid opened the compartment door. In walked a short, little, blonde girl. She saw the red head, and asked , "Is it ok if I share this compartment with you? All the rest are full."_

Lily smiled at her, "Sure. My name's Lillian Evans, call me Lily."

"Andrea Destean, Dre," the blonde replied.

The two girls had chatted quietly for the next hour, by then they were already good friends. Dre had just asked Lily about her book, when for the second time that day, the compartment flew open, and in walked a tall girl, with brown hair, and hazel eyes, behind her four boys. "Oh, I'm sorry, we didn't know that anyone was here," the girl said.

"That's alright," Lily replied, "I'm Lily Evans, and this is Dre Destean." Dre waved her hand at the girl.

"I'm Maria Sutterland, call me Ree though, I hate my name," she smiled at them, then continued, "These are my friends, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, and James Potter."

Lily looked at the four boys. Sirius was easily picked out as the charmer. He had dark brown hair, and glittering brown eyes. He was probably a good seven inches taller than Lily. She saw him move next to Dre. He immediately started trying to talk to her, and Dre was signaling for Lily to help get away from him. She just laughed. She turned back to the others. 

Remus was probably the quiet one, Lily mused. He had light brown hair, almost blonde, and blue eyes. He was the tallest out of the four, standing at 5''11. He and Ree sat down across from Lily, and started chatting aimlessly. Lily could tell Ree must have had a slight crush on him, since her cheeks were slightly red as they talked. 

The shortest of the group, Peter, didn't seem to belong there, Lily thought. He had mousy brown hair, and little beady, black eyes. He sat a little further from the group. He was also a bit chubby, unlike the other three, Lily observed, and didn't have the same type of grace.

Lily brought her attention to the last boy, James Potter. When she looked over at him though, she was surprised to see him staring back. Something about the boy irked her, but she didn't know what. He was about five inches taller than her, had unruly, jet black hair, and hazel eyes, hidden behind a pair round glasses. He smiled at her, then went to join Remus and Ree, in whatever the two had been talking about. Lily couldn't help but think her first year at Hogwarts was going to be something interesting.

'It had been,' Lily thought, as she and Dre walked onto the train. The six of them always hung out together, sometimes with Peter, sometimes without, and slowly they began to pair up. Ree and Remus having the sweet, slow courtship, they'd told each other how the had felt right after fifth year, and had been happy since. Dre and Sirius had the on again, off again relationship, as far as Lily knew, they were on again. She just wished that the two of them would just stop breaking up over the little things.

Then there was her and James. Just those three words, Lily and James, brought back so much for Lily. Since their first year, Lily, Dre, and Ree had all watched the four boys pull pranks on the other students, had even watched them become the Marauders. Lily had began to despise James. She hated how he treated the other students, especially Severus Snape. Eventually that grew, and by fourth year she hated him. Yet, that wasn't the whole truth, and all the rest knew it. Lily had feelings for James, the only way she could control them was to have the reverse effect, instead of loving him, she had to hate him. She thought that they would stay enemies for the rest of their lives. Oh, how wrong she had been.

In the middle of fourth year, Lily was starting to lose control of her feelings for James. She hated that. James, he was tired of her hating him, or making it appear so, one day he finally asked her why she did.. Her being completely thrown off by that one simple question, was silent. After that, she confessed to him that she liked him. It was mutual, though they never did act upon it. You, see James didn't want a relationship at the time, but Lily did. They remained friends after that, and it was sort of an unspoken rule that neither of them spoke of it again. The following year, he transferred to Durmstrang, and she never saw him again.

Lily knew then though, that she was in love with him. She tried to repress her feelings at first, or dating other guys, yet nothing worked. She knew she had to let him go first, so she did. It took awhile for her though. It wasn't until the middle of her sixth year was she able to date another. That's when she met Matt.

Matthew Patterson is a seventh year Ravenclaw, and Lily's boyfriend of eight months. They had been studying in the library one day, when he had ran into her, literally. They had got to talking, and became friends. A few months later, he asked her out, she said yes. He made her happy, something she hadn't really been since James broke her heart for the first time. James. Lily's mind began to wonder to him, when Dre broke her out of her trance.

"So a little bird told me that you're Head Girl this year, Lillikins," Dre said, smiling mischievously.

"Har dee har har, Andikins. Yes, I became Head Girl," Lily said. She smiled as she saw Dre scuff at the nickname. She showed Dre her badge as Dre opened the compartment door. Dre was about to say something when a loud voice interrupted her.

"LILLIKINS!" Sirius shouted, as he bounded up to Lily, and gave her a bear hug.

"Siri-choke-I-breath-need-choke-to-breath-breathe," Lily gasped. Sirius let go of Lily, and laughed at her. 

Then he put an arm around Dre and said, "How's my favorite girl?" Dre rolled her eyes and smiled up at her boyfriend. They walked in, and sat down, Dre on Sirius's lap. 

"Lily," Ree said, "How was your summer? Was Petunia as bad?" They all knew about how Lily's sister treated her when she came back from Hogwarts. 

"She actually wasn't too bad this summer. Petty's got herself a new boyfriend, Vernon Dursley. He has got to be the closest person to an actually pig, I swear," Lily said, as Ree started laughing. Remus came up, and hugged her hello, and Peter waved. They sat and talked for about a half an hour, then Lily said she was going to see Matt really quick before going off to her Head duties. She, of course was mocked by Dre and Sirius about Matt. She smiled as she pulled the compartment closed, and headed to where she knew Matt would be.

Once she got there, she saw him hanging out with two of his friends, John Davis, and Hunter McDowell. Matt smiled at his girlfriend, as he saw her walking up to them. He gave her a hug, and a peck on the lips hello, before asking how her summer was. She said hello to Hunter and John, then the two of them walked around together. Matt took Lily's hand.

"I missed you," he said, leaning down to kiss her.

"I missed you too," Lily replied, laughing against his lips. They broke apart, and he noticed her Head Badge.

"Congratulations on making Head Girl Lils," he said.

"Thanks, speaking of which, I have to go do my Head duties, but I'll see you later, alright," Lily said, kissing him.

"I'll walk you down there," Matt spoke. Lily nodded, indicating it was alright, and the two walked hand-in-hand to the Head's compartment. Matt kissed her goodbye , then walked away. She watched until he was out of her view, then she slide the compartment open, and stood there in shock.

***

****

Author's Note - I decided to do a James and Lily Fic. I hope you're all enjoying it so far. Chapter 1 will be updated soon. Next Chapter - Lily gets a surprise, which brings back more memories. Please review. =)


	2. Chapter 1 :: It Can't Be, Could It?

Meant to Be?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary: In Lily Evans's fourth year, she fell in love with James Potter. Nothing ever came of it though, and he transferred to Durmstrang the next year. Finally, after years of trying, Lily believes she's over him, and is looking forward to her seventh year at Hogwarts, especially since this year she has a boyfriend. Yet, what happens when James comes back?

Chapter 1 - It Can't be, Could It?

Last Chapter:

__

"Thanks, speaking of which, I have to go do my Head duties, but I'll see you later, alright," Lily said, kissing him.

"I'll walk you down there," Matt spoke. Lily nodded, indicating it was alright, and the two walked hand-in-hand to the Head's compartment. Matt kissed her goodbye , then walked away. She watched until he was out of her view, then she slide the compartment open, and stood there in shock.

**********************

Her jaw dropped, her eyes went wide, and all she could do was stare. Lily knew that this had to be some kind of horrible nightmare, or something. There was just no bloody possible way he could be right there, in front of her. Sitting down, in the Head Compartment was a young man, about seventeen. He had unruly, jet black hair, that just seemed to fall in his face, no matter what he did with it, and hazel eyes that were hidden behind a pair of round, black glasses. The boy was no other than James Potter. 

James looked up, as he saw the compartment door slid open. He had decided to come back to Hogwarts for his final year, mainly because he missed his friends way too much, and Durmstrang was just plain boring. Dumbledore had sent him a letter, stating he was allowed to come back, and for some odd reason, made him become Head Boy. He figured that the person coming in was the Head Girl. He had been right on that predicament, yet he was still in for a surprise. There stood the last person he ever expected to see, Lily Evans. She was staring wide-eyed, and jaw dropped at him. He chuckled at her reaction, inwardly knowing he felt the same.

"Hello Lil," he said. 

His voice seemed to break the trance that Lily had been in. She shook her head, to clear her thoughts, as she smiled at him.

"Hello Jay," she replied, as she walked into the compartment, "It's been awhile."

"Yeah," he replied sheepishly. Lily felt an odd feeling forming at the pit of her stomach, yet couldn't identify what it was. She shrugged it off as nerves about being Head Girl, and decided to make some kind of small talk with James.

"Do Remus, Peter, and Sirius know you're back?" she asked him.

"Yeah, they found out at the beginning of the summer. Ree and Dre knew too, but I haven't seen them yet," he replied. 

Lily was about to burst. She stood up, and tightened her ponytail, then she turned to James and said, "I'll be right back, then we can start the train rounds."

"Alright," he answered, watching her walk out of the room.

Lily walked down the corridor of the train, got to her friends compartment, and threw the door open. Sirius, Remus, Peter, Ree, and Dre all stopped what they were doing, and stared at the flaming redhead. Dre stood up, knowing that Lily had found out. "Hey Lily. How was the rounds?"

"Forget the bloody rounds, Andrea! You knew that Potter was back, let alone Head Boy, and you didn't tell me?!" Lily screamed at them. The three boys backed away slowly, hoping that she wouldn't notice, all knowing what would happen if Lily got mad. "Oh, no, don't think the three of you are going anywhere. You're as guilty as they are," she said, pointing to the two girls.

"Now, Lily, calm down. It's no big thing-" Sirius stared, only to be interrupted by Lily's shouting.

"NO BIG THING, NO BIG THING!!! HOW COULD THIS NOT BE A BIG THING SIRIUS! THE GUY I L-" Lily stopped mid-sentence, realizing what she was saying, calmed down, and finished," the guy I _used _to have feelings for, and one of my best friends is back, and you didn't find it at all necessary to tell me?" Dre opened her mouth to comment, but then the compartment swung open, revealing the boy in question. 

"PRONGS!" Sirius yelled, almost knocking down Lily, as he ran over to James.

"Nice to see you too, Padfoot," he replied, giving his best friend a lopsided smile, "Moony, Wormtail, Dre, Ree, it's good to see you all, an I wish I could stay longer but, Lily and I have to start our rounds." Lily nodded to him, and he stepped outside.

Before, walking out to meet James, Dre whispered to her, "I have to ask you something later." Lily nodded then walked out of the compartment to do her rounds with James.

The rounds were fairly easy, they only had to tell a couple of first years that the train was arriving soon, and they had to stop two couples from snogging. The two talked a bit, mostly about Hogwarts this year, Lily had made sure not to talk about the last three years during the rounds. They walked back to the Head Compartment, and sat in silence for the last half hour, James reading, Lily writing.

Finally they arrived at Hogwarts, and the two met up with their friends. James had to go with all the first years, as he was to be sorted again. As he was walking away, he heard Sirius grumble, "I don't see why he has to be sorted again. He's just going to be in Gryffindor again." James laughed, as he got into one of the boats, preparing to be sorted.

***

****

Author's Note - Sorry that this was a bit on the short side. I know James seems OOC, but he's actually not. I want to make him a bit quieter on the train, but once he's back with his house again, he'll be his normal self. Chapter 2 will be up soon, and I'll try and make it longer. Next Chapter: James gets sorted, and it's the first day of classes. Please review, and let me know what you think so far. =)

Thanks to my reviewers:

Shrk-bait - ur my first reviewer for this story! I'm glad u like it. =)

LUCYLU4701

Eiko

charmedlily 


	3. Chapter 2 :: The Feast and First day of ...

Meant to Be?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary: In Lily Evans's fourth year, she fell in love with James Potter. Nothing ever came of it though, and he transferred to Durmstrang the next year. Finally, after years of trying, Lily believes she's over him, and is looking forward to her seventh year at Hogwarts, especially since this year she has a boyfriend. Yet, what happens when James comes back?

Chapter 2 - The Feast and First day of Classes

Last Chapter:

__

Finally they arrived at Hogwarts, and the two met up with their friends. James had to go with all the first years, as he was to be sorted again. As he was walking away, he heard Sirius grumble, "I don't see why he has to be sorted again. He's just going to be in Gryffindor again." James laughed, as he got into one of the boats, preparing to be sorted.

Lily and her friends took their seats at the end of the Gryffindor table, furthest away from the teachers. She caught her boyfriend's eye, and he smiled at her. Lily felt the heat rising to her cheeks, but didn't let it show. The doors were opened, and in walked the first years, as well as James. Professor McGonagall led them to the front of the Great Hall. Lily could only feel sorry for the little first years. They all looked nervous.

All eyes were shifted to the sorting hat as it began to sing:

__

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

for I'm The Hogwarts Sorting Hat,

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head,

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong to Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

and unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps Slytherin,

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Hat!"

The Great Hall erupted in applause. Professor McGonagall unrolled the scroll that she had been carrying, then shouted, "Zachary Abbot!" A small boy with brown hair and brown eyes walked up to the hat.

He sat upon the stool, and McGonagall put the hat on his had. After a few minutes, it yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!" Things went this way until the last girl, Victoria Zander was called. The Headmaster stood up.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Before I start with the announcements, I have some very exciting news. We have a transfer student this year. He started his first few years here at Hogwarts, then transferred to Durmstrang. I'm sure we will all be happy to have James Harold Potter back with us." James walked over to the Sorting Hat, and it was put on his head.

After a few seconds, it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" The Hall applauded, and most of the girls were completely taken with James. He walked over to the table, and sat down next to Sirius, who was smiling brightly, telling them the rest of them he was right. Dumbledore continued his speech.

"A few announcements, as always, the Forbidden Forest is off limits," he started, looking straight at the four Marauders, "We have a new Care Taker this year, Argus Filch. Now will the Head Boy and Head Girl please stand up?" Lily and James stud up, most were surprised that James had become Head Boy. "I'll see the two of you in my office later, now let us eat." Lily and James sat back down, and began eating.

Lily and James made their way to the Headmaster's Office. Lily was unsure of what to do. She wanted to talk to him, she had all these questions, yet couldn't bring herself to say a thing. James wasn't fairing any better. Once the arrived at the statue, Lily muttered, "Lemon Drop." The statue moved, and the two climbed the stairs.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Miss Evans, please have a sit," the old Headmaster invited. He was sitting at his desk, looking over a piece of parchment. Lily and James took their sits. "I'm sure you have a few questions, and I'll let you ask at the end, alright?" the headmaster stated. They just nodded. "You two will patrol the castle every night starting tomorrow at 10:00 P.M. On the weekends, 11:30. You will have to come up with the Prefects patrolling schedule, as well as the meetings. As Head Boy and Girl, you are allowed to take points, and give points to the house, do not abuse this privilege. The Prefects are listed here, "he said, handing them a sheet of paper, "Now do you have any questions?"

"No, sir," Lily answered for them. He nodded, then escorted them to the Head Boy/Girl dormitories. The portrait in front of it was of Godric Gryffindor.

"You may pick you're password," Dumbledore stated.

"Snitch?" James asked, suggesting the first word that came to mind. He glanced at Lily, who was shaking her head in amusement. The portrait door opened, allowing them accesses.

"Your things are already in your room. I suggest you get some sleep," he said, smiling at them, then he left the room. James and Lily walked into the Common Room, and were shocked.

There was a few couches, all were scarlet red, a few chairs, two tables, and a bunch of books. The walls were red with a golden trim, matching the furniture. They each had their own room, joined by one bathroom. Their rooms were the size of the regular dormitories, but only one bed in each. Both were set up the same way, a bed, a desk, dresser, etc., only the colors were different. James's had a blue colored room, while Lily had a green one.

"Well, Goodnight Potter," Lily said teasingly, they hadn't call each other by their last names since they had been thirteen.

"Night Evans," James called back, shutting his door. Lily sat down at her desk, and took out her journal.

__

Sept. 1 - Back at Hogwarts

It's so strange to be back here. I mean, sure it is like home, but it's not the same now, especially due to one particular factor - POTTER. Yep, that's right he's back. I was completely surprised myself, I mean he was one of my best friends, and the FORMER love of my life. It feels weird saying that now, former. I mean for the longest time I thought he was the one, and now I don't feel that way, at least not about him. I do hope him and Matt get along. Ah, well, I'm really tired, so this will have to be short. Bye for now.

She put down her quill, and safety put her diary into one of the draws in her desk. She muttered a locking spell, then turned out her light, and went to sleep.

The following morning, Lily woke up very early. She jumped in the shower, and got dressed quickly. She met Ree, and Dre outside the Gryffindor Common Room. "Hey Lily?" Dre asked, "Do you remember how yesterday on the train I wanted to ask you something?"

"Yeah, I remember. I'm not the one with a two minute memory, _Andrea_," Lily joked.

"Hey, I do not have a 2 minute memory. Tell her Ree," Dre whined.

"Well, actually Dre, you sort of do…, "Ree trailed off.

"Grr, what is this, gang up on Dre Day?" she asked irritably, "Anyways, Lily, do you still have feelings for…"

Lily stopped dead in her tracks, "Andrea Nicole Destean!! Don't you dare finish that statement. You know bloody well I do not have any feelings for James. It's strictly platonic now." Ree stared hard at the girl, with one eyebrow raised. Dre was quiet.

"What?" Lily asked.

"If you say so," Ree whispered to her, as the three of them resumed their waking.

As they entered the Great Hall, they took their seats by their boyfriends, and in Dre's case, on her boyfriend. Lily walked over to the Ravenclaw table, and kissed her boyfriend good morning, before returning back over to the Gryffindor table. "I don't get what you see in that git, Lily," Sirius said in-between his intakes of food, spitting some of it out unintentionally.

"Gross Sirius. And there's nothing wrong with Matt," Lily said, gazing over at the Ravenclaw table, "He's sweet and caring. I don't see why you have such a problem with him."

"Well for one, he's on the opposite Quidditch team, and second he's just a prat Lily," Sirius replied. Lily huffed, and was about to reply, when James walked in, and sat down on the other side of Sirius.

"Hey guys," he said, grabbing some toast, "What are we talking about?"

"Lily's prat of a boy-OW!" Sirius said, after Dre elbowed him in the stomach.

"Quidditch," Dre answered, "With you back as our seeker, we will be unstoppable."

"We better beat those bloody Slytherins, "Sirius commented, spitting the last word out.

"When do we start training anyways?" Lily asked.

"In a few weeks yet," James answered. Lily nodded to him in reply.

"Who's the Captain?" Dre asked. James smiled widely. Dre took one look at him, then shook her head, "I should have known. Just don't drive us into the bloody ground James." James laughed, then finished his food.

Out of all the classes they had that day, Potions had to be the worst. It was a known fact that Professor Vickers hated Gryffindors, and he took points from them at any time. In fact, the only person he even liked seemed to be Severus Snape, a 7th year Slytherin. He was one of the Marauders enemies and favorite targets.

Vickers ended up taking fifty-seven points from them in all. Luckily, that was their last class. They went back to the Gryffindor Tower, and spent most of the night talking. Around curfew, Lily and James excused themselves to go for their rounds, but not before James smiled at the other female Gryffindors, making Lily glare daggers at him.

****

Author's Note - How was that? I know there's a big debate over whether James is a seeker or a chaser, so I decided to put him as a seeker. Next chapter - Lily and James have a long talk. I'll update as soon as I can. Please review!!

Thanks to my reviewers:

charmed lily - I will say this, read between the lines in the first few chapters, then they answer will become almost obvious… =)

JulesFelton

Shrk-bait

firewalker32

snow-angel222 - Yes, I'm going to write more.


	4. Chapter 3 :: Catching Up

Meant to Be?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary: In Lily Evans's fourth year, she fell in love with James Potter. Nothing ever came of it though, and he transferred to Durmstrang the next year. Finally, after years of trying, Lily believes she's over him, and is looking forward to her seventh year at Hogwarts, especially since this year she has a boyfriend. Yet, what happens when James comes back?

Chapter 3 - Catching Up

__

"Italics" - Flashbacks

"talking" 

'thoughts'

Last Chapter:

_Vickers ended up taking fifty-seven points from them in all. Luckily, that was their last class. They went back to the Gryffindor Tower, and spent most of the night talking. Around curfew, Lily and James excused themselves to go for their rounds, but not before James smiled at the other female Gryffindors, making Lily glare daggers at him._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lily and James walked silently through the corridors. She was itching to say something, yet couldn't. Lily lifted her head, so that she could see his profile by the light of the moon. She remembered the first time she had ever saw him.

__

Lily walked into the Charms classroom. She took her usually sit next to Dre, and looked about the room. For some reason, her eyes lingered on a boy. He had unruly, jet black hair, and sparkling hazel eyes behind round glasses. He didn't notice her glance. 'Who is that?' she wondered. Just then Professor Flitwick broke through her thoughts, and she started watching him, when she got the answer to her question.

"Who can demonstrate the summoning charm?" he asked them. Lily was very good at Charms, in fact, it was her best subject, so she was a little surprised when he didn't pick on her. Instead he chose the boy she had gazed at earlier. "James," the professor stated. 

Everything that happened after that seemed to blur together for Lily. She barely heard the boy mumble Accio, all she could do was stare at his face. She shook her head to break her trance. 'There's something about that boy,' she thought, tuning back to what Dre was telling her had happened with her on-again-off-again boyfriend, Sirius Black. 

'That seemed like such a long time ago,' Lily thought, glancing back at James. This time, however, he caught her looking at him.

"What?" he asked amusingly, staring back at her. Lily smiled at him, then shook her head.

"Nothing," she replied, and walked a bit farther ahead.

"So what's new with you?" James asked, catching up to her.

"Nothing really," she replied, noting the remaining awkwardness.

"So who's this Matt bloke that Sirius keeps complaining about?" James asked abruptly, catching Lily by surprise.

'I didn't want to talk about that.' Lily thought before replying, "He's my, um, boyfriend." She turned away from him, not wanting to see his face. If she had, Lily would of seen a flicker in his eye, though he's face held a stern expression.

"I see," James replied, looking straight ahead. 

Lily snuck a glance at him, then said, "I want you to meet him. I want you guys to get along. I mean he's my boyfriend, you're one of my best friends." James looked back at her, then nodded. Lily's breath caught in her throat when their eyes looked, and she was sent spinning into another memory, one that had happened nine months after the first, and wasn't one of her better moments.

__

Lily was in the library studying. She was trying to keep her mind off of James, but it wasn't working. You see, a few hours ago, she had given him a note, expressing exactly how she felt, and now she was worried about his reply. She looked up, and saw him enter the library.

At that moment, she wanted to shrink into nothing, she wanted to disappear, as he came and sat down beside her. James smiled at Lily, and she weakly grinned back. "We should, um talk," she said. He only nodded in reply. 

"Listen Lily, I really do like you, it's just I don't like relationships, I never have," James started. Lily looked at him, her heart was breaking, she knew she shouldn't push him to finish, but she needed to know.

"Why?" was all she could say.

James ran a hand through his unruly hair. "I'm not as happy as you might think I am, Lils. Sure I'm one of the hottest guys in school, star quid ditch player, rich-"

"Modest too," Lily replied, lightning the mood. James laughed.

"Yeah, but I don't like to be around a lot of people, I just…" he trailed off. James began to explain more to her, as Lily tried to stop the tears from falling.

Finally Lily said, "I think I understand," ending the pain that seemed to blow right through her. James looked at her, surprised to see no tears. 

Lily gazed at him, then asked, "Did you think I'd be mad?" 

"Yes," he replied, brushing a strand of hair away from her eyes.

"Well, I'm not," Lily replied sternly, "You shouldn't assume things about me, because you're always wrong."

James laughed a little, then replied ,"I am, am I?" 

Lily smiled at him, then questioned, "Can I ask one thing though?" James nodded for her to continue, "If you didn't want a girlfriend, then why did you like me in the first place?" James looked at her surprised.

"Because you're Beautiful, smart, and you've got a great personality, plus you're an amazing quidditch player," he replied. 

She laughed a little, then heard him ask, "We are still friends right?"

"Of course," she answered. James hugged her, gave her a lopsided grin, and walked out of the library. Lily watched him walk away, until she couldn't see him any more. She ran over to the darkest corner in the library, and leaned against the wall. She slid down it, and cried.

Lily turned away from James's eyes, not realizing that he had wiped away a tear that had been flowing down her cheek. James, blushed a little, then replied, "I'll meet Matt tomorrow if you want." Lily smiled brightly up at him. The two walked back to the Head Rooms, hugged each other, then went to their own dormitories. 

Lily walked over to her desk, and unlocked the draw that her diary was in. She only wrote five words before proceeding to bed.

__

What does this all mean?

***

****

Author's Note - There you have it, the history of what happened between Lily and James three years ago. Next chapter Matt and James met for the first time. I want to thank you all for being very patient with me for this chapter. This is the one chapter I hope to get the most reviews for because it means very much to me, basically because some of it is based on factual events that have happened in the past. I hope that you all liked it very much, I'll try and get the next chapter up sooner.

love you all,

D.A

Thanks to my reviewers:

firewalker32

harryandhermione4ever-38

Musicizdbest

All Hail Chaos - I haven't really decided yet, it is going to be a Lily and James story though. =) 

snow-angel222 - yeppers, she jealous alright, she just hasn't acknowledged it yet, but in this chapter she's starting to.

charmedlily


	5. Chapter 4 :: James Vs Matt

Meant to Be?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary: In Lily Evans's fourth year, she fell in love with James Potter. Nothing ever came of it though, and he transferred to Durmstrang the next year. Finally, after years of trying, Lily believes she's over him, and is looking forward to her seventh year at Hogwarts, especially since this year she has a boyfriend. Yet, what happens when James comes back?

Chapter 4 - James Vs. Matt

Last Chapter:

Lily turned away from James's eyes, not realizing that he had wiped away a tear that had been flowing down her cheek. James, blushed a little, then replied, "I'll meet Matt tomorrow if you want." Lily smiled brightly up at him. The two walked back to the Head Rooms, hugged each other, then went to their own dormitories. 

Lily walked over to her desk, and unlocked the draw that her diary was in. She only wrote five words before proceeding to bed.

__

What does this all mean?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Lily was ready to throw up. All she could think about was how James and Matt were going to react to one another, and Dre wasn't helping matters. She wasn't sure if she should break up with Sirius, or not. Both Ree, and Lily told her it was a lost cause, since she'd end up back with him, she just wouldn't listen. Then again, Dre was always like this. A few weeks into the term, and she wasn't sure of her relationship.

Lily sighed, and glanced around the Great Hall. She was playing with her food, wishing that the time would go by much slower then it was. After dinner, she knew that James and Matt would be officially introduced to one another, and she wasn't sure if she was ready for that.

They had almost met earlier that day, at the Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor game. Of course, Gryffindor won, creaming the Hufflepuffs 230 to 40. Matt had come onto the field to congratulate her, and James just happened to be standing near her, with an arm around her shoulder, as the team celebrated on the field. Lily quickly moved to meet her boyfriend, before she had any explaining to do.

Then there was the night before. What exactly did that mean? Lily, hurried excused herself, bidding her friends goodnight, and headed back towards her room. Ree and Dre exchanged worried glances, they both knew that James and Matt were going to meet, but they didn't exactly know how unprepared Lily was. Neither however, noticed that two pairs of eyes watched the redhead exit the Great Hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lily reached the portrait, said her password, and scurried up to her room. She threw her books on top of her bed, and walked over to her desk. She pulled out her journal and began writing, praying that hopefully the time would fly by faster. Lily was in the middle of daydreaming, when a knock on her door woke her. She stood up, and walked over to the door. Opening it slowly, she smiled at Matt's bright face. "Hey," he said, taking her hand in his.

"Hey yourself," she replied. He kissed her softly upon the lips, then pulled away.

"So where if Jimmy boy anyways?" he asked, sitting himself on the edge of her bed.

"He name is James, and he should be coming soon. We should probably weight for him in the Common Room, since he wouldn't come up here," Lily replied going to the door.

"Sure he wouldn't," Matt stated suggestively, under his breath. Lily glanced at him, but said nothing. The two sat upon the red-scarlet couch, and waited for James to arrive.

When James got there, he found the two chatting aimlessly. James's eyes lingered upon Lily a moment, but flickered back around the room. "What's going on?" he asked, speaking to the two. Lily got up, and hugged James, which didn't go unnoticed by Matt, then moved to sit down, before Matt stopped her.

"Lily, why don't you give me and James here, some time to get to know each other," he suggested.

"I will," she said, plopping herself down on the couch.

"I meant without you here," Matt said laughingly. Lily was about to protest. until James agreed. 

Begrudgingly, Lily walked up the stairs muttering, "I have a bad feeling about this." Once she was out of site, Matt turned to James, and engaged him to sit down. At first, the two were silent, then Matt started to talk.

"For some reason, it's very important to her that we both get along," Matt stated, not looking at James.

"I know," James replied. The two began talking about Quidditch, but soon the conversation took a very different turn. A question was nagging Matt. It was buried in the back of his mind, and he knew that this might be his only chance to get an answer.

"James, we're being honest with each other, right?" he asked. James nodded, his left eyebrow raised slightly, silently telling him to continue. "I need to know something," Matt stated.

James looked at the boy, the responded, "That would be?"

"I want to know if you still have feelings for Lily," Matt asked. James however, was caught off guard.

"What?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Do you still have feelings for Lily?" Matt asked again. Unbeknownst to the two of them, Lily had started walking downstairs, was listening intently on the steps.

"Lily is just a friend, Matt," he replied calmly, silently wondering what the point was.

"I don't believe you," Matt responded, staring into James's eyes.

"Am I supposed to care?" he asked, turning away from Matt.

"You do don't you? You still have feelings for-" luckily for James, Lily decided to interrupt.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing," James answered, "I'm just going go get my Astronomy book back from Remus." With that, James walked out the portrait hole. Lily knew James was lying, but didn't say a thing. She sat next to Matt on the couch, and leaned into him.

"You don't have feelings for the bigheaded git, do you?" he asked suspiciously.

"No, we just have a strange relationship, "Lily replied uneasily.

"What type of relationship?" Matt asked. 

"He's my best friend, that's all," Lily replied, a tone of sadness hidden in her voice.

"Is that all?" Matt questioned.

"Yes, that's all," Lily replied reassuringly. Matt, satisfied with the answer, turned his attention to his homework, never noticing the look upon Lily's face that would have told him otherwise.

***

****

Author's Note - Lily's beginning to doubt things. Next chapter - Feelings Reawakened, Lily starts realizing a few things, but she's not the only one. Please review and tell me what you thought. I'll update as soon as possible. 

Thanks to all my reviewers:

blackdragonofdeath13

Lil Bazza

firewalker32 

***

The song that inspired this chapter and the next few chapters is "Stupid" by Sarah McLachlann. 

Night lift up the shades  
let in the brilliant light of morning  
but steady there now  
for I am weak and starving for mercy  
sleep has left me alone  
to carry the weight of unravelling where we went wrong  
it's all I can do to hang on  
to keep me from falling  
into old familiar shoes  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
how stupid could I be  
a simpleton could see  
that you're no good for me  
but you're the only one I see  
  
love has made me a fool  


it set me on fire and watched as I floundered  
unable to speak  
except to cry out and wait for your answer  
but you come around in your time  
speaking of fabulous places  
create an oasis  
dries up as soon as you're gone  
you leave me here burning  
in this desert without you  
  
[Chorus]  
  
everything changes  
everything falls apart  
can't stop to feel myself losing control  
but deep in my senses I know  
  
[Chorus]


	6. Chapter 5 :: Feelings Reawakened

Meant to Be?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary: In Lily Evans's fourth year, she fell in love with James Potter. Nothing ever came of it though, and he transferred to Durmstrang the next year. Finally, after years of trying, Lily believes she's over him, and is looking forward to her seventh year at Hogwarts, especially since this year she has a boyfriend. Yet, what happens when James comes back?

Chapter 5 - Feelings Reawakened

Last Chapter:

"You don't have feelings for the bigheaded git, do you?" he asked suspiciously.

"No, we just have a strange relationship, "Lily replied uneasily.

"What type of relationship?" Matt asked. 

"He's my best friend, that's all," Lily replied, a tone of sadness hidden in her voice.

"Is that all?" Matt questioned.

"Yes, that's all," Lily replied reassuringly. Matt, satisfied with the answer, turned his attention to his homework, never noticing the look upon Lily's face that would have told him otherwise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Matt left later on, leaving Lily alone with her thoughts. He kissed her softly on the cheek before exiting the room. Lily didn't really notice. It was like her heart was broken in two, almost like she had no control, and she hated that. The portrait hole opened, shaking Lily from her thoughts. She gazed up with a forlorn, confused look, and shook her head at the person before her.

James had come walking through. His hair was a bit messier that usual, and his shirt looked like it had been hurriedly put on. He looked up at Lily, and for the longest time neither said a thing. "I can explain Lils," James started.

Lily gave him a bittersweet smile, "Why would you have to explain a single thing?" With that said, Lily stood up, and walked into her room, leaving James to stare after her. 

"What just happened?" James asked aloud, trailing into his room. 

Lily shut her door, and slid down it, until she was sitting against it. Her head was in her hands, and she shook her head. "I'm not supposed to feel like this," Lily stated, looking up, "I was happy, you know. Everything was finally in order, and I was okay again. Then, he just has to-" He thoughts were cut off, as Dre ran into her room.

"What happened?" Lily asked, turning her friend around to see her face. Dre's mascara, and eye liner was dripping down her face. Her foundation was bunched up. To put it nicely, she looked a mess.

"Sirius-hhee-wwee-broke-upp," Dre started. She couldn't say anything else, before bursting into tears. Lily helped clean Dre up, then wrapped her in a blanket. Dre soon fell asleep on Lily's bed. Once Lily was sure Dre was fast asleep, she grabbed a book, and quietly made her way downstairs. She wasn't surprised to see James already there.

"Was it Dre?" he asked. Lily nodded her head, and sat down next to him. He put an arm around her in a comforting way.

"Do you know what happened?" he asked.

"No, all I could make out was that they broke up again. She kept bursting into tears every time she tried to tell me more," Lily responded, putting her head on his shoulder. 

"Where is she now?" James asked with concern.

"She's asleep for now," Lily answered.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure Sirius and Dre will work things out, and Dre will be fine. You know how those two are," James stated.

"I know, it's just I have a bad feeling about things," she replied. James smiled at her, then squeezed her tight.

"I'm going to go to bed, and you should too," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"I will, I just want to finish this first," Lily responded. 

"Typical Lily," James teased, making his way up the stairs. Lily shook her head, and opened her book to read, but her thoughts drifted else where. She wondered how things would be tomorrow morning.

Ree without a doubt probably already knew that Sirius and Dre had a fall out again, which meant that Remus knew too. Sirius would probably would either ignore Dre, or ridicule her, and Dre would either ignore him back, or flirt shamelessly in front of him. Lily sighed. Things were bound to get interesting tomorrow morning. She thought of how ironic it was that everything was screwing up. "I guess our perfect little world is about to come crashing down," Lily said, as she sat up, muttered a spell to shut the lights, and went to sleep, not knowing how right she was.

*** 

****

Author's Note - Okay, so what do you think? Next chapter, the reason why Dre and Sirius broke up, and a lot more drama ahead. Please review. =)

Thanks to my reviewer of chapter 4:

firewalker32


	7. Chapter 6 :: I Love You Still

Meant to Be?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary: In Lily Evans's fourth year, she fell in love with James Potter. Nothing ever came of it though, and he transferred to Durmstrang the next year. Finally, after years of trying, Lily believes she's over him, and is looking forward to her seventh year at Hogwarts, especially since this year she has a boyfriend. Yet, what happens when James comes back?

Chapter 6 - I Love You Still

Last Chapter:

_"Don't worry about it. I'm sure Sirius and Dre will work things out, and Dre will be fine. You know how those two are," James stated._

"I know, it's just I have a bad feeling about things," she replied. James smiled at her, then squeezed her tight.

"I'm going to go to bed, and you should too," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"I will, I just want to finish this first," Lily responded. 

"Typical Lily," James teased, making his way up the stairs. Lily shook her head, and opened her book to read, but her thoughts drifted else where. She wondered how things would be tomorrow morning.

Ree without a doubt probably already knew that Sirius and Dre had a fall out again, which meant that Remus knew too. Sirius would probably would either ignore Dre, or ridicule her, and Dre would either ignore him back, or flirt shamelessly in front of him. Lily sighed. Things were bound to get interesting tomorrow morning. She thought of how ironic it was that everything was screwing up. "I guess our perfect little world is about to come crashing down," Lily said, as she sat up, muttered a spell to shut the lights, and went to sleep, not knowing how right she was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, things were disastrous. The second that Dre came waltzing into the Great Hall, with a bright smile on her face, everyone knew there would be trouble. She made as though she was heading towards the Gryffindor table, only she stopped short at the Hufflepuff one. She sat down and started chattering aimlessly with a young boy next to her. On closer inspection, Lily realized it was Amos Diggory. Sirius was definitely not happy about that.

Amos was probably the best looking male at Hogwarts, right under the Marauders, of course. He was the Quidditch Captain for Hufflepuff, and Prefect. He was also in the running for Head Boy, that was, until James came back. Amos had always had a little "thing " for Dre, but it was always and unspoken rule that Dre was Sirius' girl. 

"That's a startling, new development," Ree commented, helping her self to some toast. Remus nodded his head in agreement. 

"I don't see what's so startling about it," Sirius replied, "She's just acting like the little slut she is." 

"Siri, you don't mean that," Ree reasoned.

"Of course I do. She's a no good, annoying, little, cheap-" Sirius started only to be interrupted by Dre herself.

"Good morning all," she said with a dazzling smile, sitting herself down next to Lily.

"What are you so happy about?" Lily questioned curiously.

"Amos just asked me to Hogsmeade today," she replied, playing no attention to Sirius, who at that statement spit his pumpkin juice out everywhere.

"What?" he asked confusingly.

"I have a date with-"

"I know what you said Dre, I just didn't think it'd be so soon," Sirius interjected.

"Contrary to popular belief Sirius, you are not the only good-looking male at Hogwarts, nor were you such a great boyfriend," Dre huffed, walking out of the room. Remus and Ree exchanged glances, while Lily and James shook their heads. Sirius, however, said nothing, but wandered over to the Hufflepuff table, and started flirting with some of the young witches. The other knew it was going to be a very long day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Long day it was. It didn't get much better. In every class, both Sirius and Dre were trying to make the other more envious, resulting in the other four growing annoyed. They were all sitting in their last class of the day, which so happened to be Potions, their least favorite subject. Professor Vickers was feeling "generous" and the Gryffindors only lost fifty-seven points, but it was only the middle of class.

"No, you're supposed to add the bat wings before the mushroom shrubs, you fool!" Dre yelled at Sirius. Vickers had decided to put the bickering pair together for their potion that day.

"If you had read me the instructions more carefully, then I wouldn't have messed up!" Sirius yelled back.

"So you're saying this is my fault?!" Dre yelled back. Before Sirius could respond, another voice joined the fighting match.

"I believe that is enough. Mr. Black, Miss Destean, that is quite enough. Seventy points will be taken from Gryffindor for your loud behavior. I would say I excepted better from you both, but I don't," Professor Vickers stated, "That's seventy points each. Dre and Sirius glared at one another before returning to work quietly, no one spoke another word after that.

Everyone was glad the to get out of Potions, and the girls headed to Lily's room to get ready for their Hogsmeade dates. Since Lily and Ree were just going with their boyfriends, they decided to help out Dre with her look. The boys were all waiting patiently in the Common Room. After about a hour, all three walked downstairs. Ree went right to Remus, and he kissed her on the cheek. Lily bid them all goodbye, and went to meet Matt. Sirius, on the other hand, felt like his eyes were about to pop out of their sockets.

Dre looked beautiful. She had on a short, dark blue skirt. A white tank top was covered by a light pink jacket, with a pink heart choker necklace to finish it off. Dre's hair was pulled up into a messy bun, with a few strands that had escaped, framing her face. She had her moderate share of makeup, but that didn't make her look any less beautiful. Sirius stared at her, and Remus and James left the two alone.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Dre asked, noticing his staring.

"No," Sirius replied softly, "You look beautiful." Dre was startled by his answer.

"Thank you," she replied unsurely. They gazed at each other for a few more moments, then she left to go off on her date, leaving Sirius to stare after her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lily had a wonderful time with Matt. They had gone to The Three Broomsticks, then took a romantic walk throughout Hogsmeade. He was such a sweetheart, she didn't know how she ever got so lucky. She spoke the password to the portrait, a silly smile stuck upon her face.

"Have a good time?" James asked, looking up from his History of Magic homework.

"Yes, actually I did. Are you doing your homework?" she asked, the surprise evident in her voice.

"Yes, why?" he asked, putting down his quill.

"I just thought you'd be out snogging some poor defenseless girl all night is all," Lily commented, grabbing a book from the library, and sitting down beside him.

"You know I'm not like that," James said. All he got in reply was muffled laughter.

"I could be worse," he said, looking at her. She could see some kind of emotion flickering in his eyes.

"True, but you're already bad enough," Lily replied, putting her book down. She knew it was no use trying to read while James was in the room.

"Do you love him?" he asked suddenly.

"What?" Lily asked, obviously not expecting the question.

"Matt, do you love him?" he asked again.

"Of course I do," she replied stubbornly. James looked at her a moment, disbelief written in his honey brown eyes.

"No, you don't," he stated. Lily turned from his glance.

"Yes, I do," she replied back.

"They Lily I know doesn't lie," James said.

"How would you know? You've been gone for the past three years, how the bloody hell would you know what I'm like now? You left me heart-" Lily stopped midway through her rant, her hand smacked itself over her mouth.

"I left you what Lils?" James asked. He had a feeling he already knew, but had to get her to admit it.

"Left me sad," was all she offered.

"There's more," James said.

"No, there isn't," Lily replied, her voice laced with a silent threat that the way the conversation had turned should stop.

"Lillian Evans, I suggest you tell me the truth. I know you better than that," James said, folding his arms across his chest.

"James Harold Potter, you know nothing of the sort, or else you would know I'm telling you the truth," Lily said. They had been moving closer together, now their faces were dangerously close. 

James brought his hand up to her cheek, and said, "I know my leaving meant more to you than that."

Lily looked him directly in the eye, all the while knowing she shouldn't of done it, for she couldn't lie to him. "It did James," she said quietly, "It shattered me." She turned away from him, only to have the hand on her cheek, bring her back to his eyes.

"Why did it shatter you?" he asked. His face was unreadable, as he held her in his arms.

"Because I loved you James, I-I believe I love you, still," Lily whispered hoarsely. Her tears threatened to fall, but she wouldn't let them. James gave her a small smile before closing the gap between them with one single kiss.

***

****

Author's Note - Finally the drama unfolds. =) Next Chapter - Sirius gives his friends advice, and Lily makes him question his own choices, in Sirius Knows Best. Please review and let me know what you guys thought.

Thanks to my reviewers:

outspoken01 - Lily and James are still friends, and she doesn't want to act differently around him so that he'll catch on. Besides, she thinks she's over him. Thank you for your review. =)

lylmystikelf - thank you! 

please continue! - hope you like the newest installment.


	8. Chapter 7 :: Sirius Knows Best

Meant to Be?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary: In Lily Evans's fourth year, she fell in love with James Potter. Nothing ever came of it though, and he transferred to Durmstrang the next year. Finally, after years of trying, Lily believes she's over him, and is looking forward to her seventh year at Hogwarts, especially since this year she has a boyfriend. Yet, what happens when James comes back?

Chapter 7 - Sirius Knows Best

'thoughts'

__

subconscious

Last Chapter:

_Lily looked him directly in the eye, all the while knowing she shouldn't of done it, for she couldn't lie to him. "It did James," she said quietly, "It shattered me." She turned away from him, only to have the hand on her cheek, bring her back to his eyes._

"Why did it shatter you?" he asked. His face was unreadable, as he held her in his arms.

"Because I loved you James, I-I believe I love you, still," Lily whispered hoarsely. Her tears threatened to fall, but she wouldn't let them. James gave her a small smile before closing the gap between them with one single kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lily had avoided James ever since the kiss. At the moment she was eating lunch at the Ravenclaw table, smiling falsely at her boyfriend. Her boyfriend, what was he going to say about this. Suddenly a wave of guilt washed over Lily. Was she to tell him? Was she to risk her relationship by saying what had occurred? Or did she not say a thing? 'I mean the kiss didn't mean anything,' Lily thought, playing with her vegetables.

_You know it did._

'No.'

_Then why did it bring out emotions that have never been brought out before? _

'I don't care for James more than a friend.'

_Yes, you do._

'No, I don't.'

_Yes._

"No, I don't!" Lily yelled. She hadn't realized that she had said the last thing out loud. A lovely, red blush found itself upon her cheeks. She leaned over, kissed Matt on the cheek, and was about to get up from the table to go to the library, when Matt pulled her back down.

"Are you alright?" he asked with concern. Lily smiled at him, and shook her head. Matt sighed, then let her go, watching her exit the Great Hall. He was unaware though, that he was one of three that watched her leave.

Lily entered the library and went straight to the table in the back. She pulled out her Charms homework. Lily bit her lip, trying to concentrate, tapping her quill against her book. All she could focus on was the kiss that she shared with James. It was unlike her kisses with Matt. Her kisses with Matt were short and sweet. Her kisses with James seemed to make her blood boil, and her knees weak. Lily was so into her thoughts that she didn't even notice Sirius come up and sit beside her. Only when he said her name, did she notice he was there.

"Hey," he said, smiling at her.

"Hey yourself. What are you doing here? I never thought I'd see the day when Sirius Black sat in the library," Lily commented. Sirius laughed at her.

"What's wrong Lillikins? You seem un-lily-like today," he stated.

"Un-lily-like?" Lily asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Yes, un-lily-like. I know there's something bothering you, and it's no use trying to deny it, cause you can't lie to me," Sirius said, looking Lily straight in the eye. 

Lily sighed, then replied, "Alright, I'll tell you, but not here. Let's go for a walk." The two stood up, and walked out of the library, towards the Quidditch field. They stopped walking when the were in the center. Lily sat herself down, and Sirius mimicked her actions. They leaned against each other, both lost in thought.

"So what's going on Lily?" Sirius finally asked, breaking both their trances. Lily took a deep breath then preceded to explain everything from the kiss to her feelings. After she had finished talking, Sirius remained quiet for a long time.

"Do you want me to be honest?" he asked, turning to face her.

"I suppose so," she replied, placing her head on his shoulder.

"I think you're still in love with James, Lils. I think you should tell hi, and dump that annoying little bugger," Sirius said. Lily buried her head in his shoulder as he spoke.

"I was afraid of that," came her muffled reply. Sirius laughed at her, then lifted her head out of his shoulder.

"You'll do what's right," he said. Lily shook her head.

"You know what?" Lily asked.

"What?" Sirius questioned.

"Now I'm not going to have a date for the Yule Ball," Lily said ironically.

"Hey, I don't have one either," Sirius said.

"Then we should go together," Lily suggested.

"I like the sound of that," he replied, smiling.

"Now that we've fixed this James problem of mine, or well, found it, what's going on with you and Dre," Lily asked gently.

"Things are over between us. She's obviously moved on," he said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Hey, hey, hey. What happened to the Siri that never gives up, hmm?" Lily asked.

"He died," Sirius said, earning a smack from the redhead.

"Why did you guys break up anyways?" she asked.

"What? Dre didn't tell you?" he asked surprisingly. Lily shook her head.

"She thought I was cheating on her," he said, earning another smack from Lily

"What?"

"And were you?" she asked, her eyes going into slits.

"No, of course not," Sirius said. Lily could tell from the look in his eyes that he wasn't lying.

"We are going to come up with a plan," Lily said, "I'll talk to Matt, then we'll go to the Yule Ball, and hopefully manage to make Dre see that she loves you."

"And what about James?" Sirius asked inquisitively.

"What about him? The past has proven to me that we weren't meant to be," she replied. Lily then stood up, and bid him goodbye, ending the conversation.

Sirius waited until she was out of earshot, then said, "If you're going to get me and Dre back together, then I'll get you and James together Lily, I promise." Sirius looked up once, before heading back to the dormitories.

***

****

Author's Note - So how was that? Just so you guys know, Sirius and Lily have a brother/sister relationship. NOT ROMANTIC. =) Next chapter - the big break up. Please leave me a review, I love hearing what you all think.

Thanks to my reviewers:

khel-shaye - hope you enjoyed this chapter

firewalker32 - thank you for reviewing every time. =)

prongsiegurl - glad you enjoy it


	9. Chapter 8 :: Breaking Up is Hard to Do

Meant to Be?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary: In Lily Evans's fourth year, she fell in love with James Potter. Nothing ever came of it though, and he transferred to Durmstrang the next year. Finally, after years of trying, Lily believes she's over him, and is looking forward to her seventh year at Hogwarts, especially since this year she has a boyfriend. Yet, what happens when James comes back?

Chapter 8 - Breaking Up is Hard to Do

Last Chapter:

_"We are going to come up with a plan," Lily said, "I'll talk to Matt, then we'll go to the Yule Ball, and hopefully manage to make Dre see that she loves you."_

"And what about James?" Sirius asked inquisitively.

"What about him? The past has proven to me that we weren't meant to be," she replied. Lily then stood up, and bid him goodbye, ending the conversation.

Sirius waited until she was out of earshot, then said, "If you're going to get me and Dre back together, then I'll get you and James together Lily, I promise." Sirius looked up once, before heading back to the dormitories.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lily walked up to the Ravenclaw table. "Matt, can we talk," she asked. He looked at her with concern, before nodding. The two exited the Great Hall, and headed outside.

"Are you happy Matt?" Lily asked suddenly.

He glanced at her, one eyebrow raised, then replied, "Yes, why?"

"Because I can not say that I am," Lily responded, stopping their walk.

"What do you mean?" Matt questioned, obviously confused.

"I mean," Lily started, "I'm not happy anymore. I think that things have changed between us." Matt shook his head.

"No, it's because of the Potter isn't it?" he asked accusingly.

"I'd be lying if I said he didn't have anything to do with it," Lily supplied, "but he's not the only reason." Matt was going to walk away from her, but turned, and listened.

"Well," he said. Lily sighed.

"I don't have the same feelings anymore. My blood doesn't boil when you kiss, my breathe doesn't catch in my throat when I see you, none of those romantic things happen," Lily explained. Matt turned to her, then leaned forward, and kissed her with a much passion as he could muster, when he pulled away, her gazed at her for a moment.

"You didn't feel that did you?" he asked sullenly. Lily shook her head mournfully.

"I suppose I should of known," he said.

"Known what?" Lily asked curiously.

Matt gave her a bittersweet smile. "When I first got the courage to ask you out, I was scared of your rejection. I thought that since you obviously still pined for James that you would say no, but then you said yes. I suppose part of me always knew one day he'd come back and take you from me," he said solemnly, "Ironic isn't. The girl I fall in love with can't love me back because she already gave her heart away."

"I'm so sorry Matt," Lily said, realizing how much she meant to him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he replied, "If it wasn't Potter, then it'd be something else."

"Friends," Lily asked hopefully, seeing him stand up again.

"Always," Matt replied, then he walked away. Lily just watched him walk away, until he was out of sight. She stood up, and walked back in to find Dre, and Ree, so the three of them could go shopping for the dresses for the Yule Ball.

***

"This would be perfect for you," Lily suggested, handing Dre a gold dress. It was a halter top dress, that went to about her mid-thigh. It had a beaded design, and a small slit up the left side. Dre looked at the dress, and a smile appeared on her face. She went into the dressing room, and tried it on.

"It's not fair," Ree said, after Dre began to parade around in the gold dress.

"What's not fair?" Lily questioned.

"We're in the store ten minutes, and already Dre has found the perfect dress. It'll take us two years to find one at this rate," Ree replied, scanning through a rack of dresses. Lily lightheartedly laughed.

"We'll find one. Dre, why don't you stop parading around, and help us find dresses," Lily suggested to her.

"Alright," she huffed back. It was quite obvious that she was having fun. A few minutes later, Dre joined the other two in their searches for gowns. Dre pulled out a crimson red gown off the rack.

It was spaghetti strapped, and went down a bit lower then the knees. It was cut in different layers on the bottom. The material was soft and fluffy, giving it a bouncy look. Dre shoved the dress into Ree arms, then pushed her into the dressing room.

"You didn't have to push me you know," Ree said through the door.

"I know, but it's so much more fun. Now, get your arse out here so we can see what the dress looks like," Dre shouted back.

Lily turned her gaze to Ree's dressing door, and was surprised when she walked out. She looked wonderful. Her and Dre were probably going to be the prettiest girls at the Ball. "It's great on you Ree," Lily said, walking over to her.

"You really think so?" she asked modestly, twirling around in it.

"Definitely," Dre supplied in agreement, then turning her gaze onto Lily, she said, "Now all we have to do is get that-" Dre stopped mid-sentence, and rushed to the back of the store. Ree and Lily exchanged glances, then went after her. They found her looking at a green dress.

It was a one-shoulder, emerald green dress that ran to the floor. It was very tight at the top, then started to fan out as it went down. It had a beaded pattern at the bottom of the dress.

"This is perfect, Lily," Dre said, looking at her, then back at the dress.

"I don't think so," Lily said, eyeing the dress. She knew that if Dre, or even Ree had worn the dress it'd look so much better, than if she had.

"Come on Lils. Just try it on, and if you don't like it, then you don't have to get it, okay?" Ree reasoned. Lily shook her head at her friends.

"Alright," Lily agreed, taking the dress from Dre, she walked into the changing rooms. Lily put the dress on, then looked in the mirror, at first she didn't even think it was her.

"Hurry up Lillian!" Dre yelled from outside.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Lily yelled back, then she opened the door. Ree's eyes just about popped out of her head. 

"Lily, you look gorgeous," she said, "You have to get it."

"I agree," Dre said, as she smiled. Lily nodded, then the three of the exited the dress shop, and headed over to The Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer.

"So who are you going to the Yule Ball with Lily? Since we already know that Ree here, is going with Remus," Dre asked. Ree blushed a bit, then glanced at Lily.

"You tell me first," she replied, sipping her drink.

"Amos Diggory," Dre replied absentmindedly, "Now who are you going with?"

"Sirius," Lily replied in almost a whisper. Lily knew Dre would not be happy with her once she found out, she had just prayed that Dre wouldn't know until the night of the Ball, but unfortunately that wasn't so. Dre blinked twice.

"Sirius?" she started, "Sirius Black? As in my ex-boyfriend? As in scum of the earth? As in-"

"Yes," Lily responded, "I'm going with him."

Dre looked shocked, then said, "Why? Out of every guy you choose Sirius? How could you do that? You're supposed to be one of my best friends!"

"We are only going as friends, number one. Number two, you have no claim over him whatsoever, and number three, I am your best friend!" Lily argued back.

"Best friends don't date their best friend's ex-boyfriends Lily," Dre said, standing up. She left The Three Broomsticks, without another word. Lily shook her head, and sighed.

"I knew she wouldn't take it well," Lily said sadly.

"Don't worry Lils, Dre will get over it. It's not like you and Sirius are going on a date," Ree said comfortingly, "Just give her time."

"I know," Lily said, "I know."

***

****

Author's Note - The next chapter will be the preparation leading up to the Yule Ball, as well as the actual ball itself. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.

Thanks to my reviewers:

khel-shaye 

Teresa angel

Swishy Willow Wand 

firewalker32

prongsiegurl - lol, I will tell you this about one of the brilliant plans it will be based off something that a friend and I did to my best friend. I'll probably expand it though, if I make it Sirius', if it's Lily's though, then I think I will keep it very close to the truth of what happened. =)


	10. Chapter 9 :: Yule Ball

Meant to Be?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary: In Lily Evans's fourth year, she fell in love with James Potter. Nothing ever came of it though, and he transferred to Durmstrang the next year. Finally, after years of trying, Lily believes she's over him, and is looking forward to her seventh year at Hogwarts, especially since this year she has a boyfriend. Yet, what happens when James comes back?

Chapter 9 - The Yule Ball

Last Chapter:

_"Best friends don't date their best friend's ex-boyfriends Lily," Dre said, standing up. She left The Three Broomsticks, without another word. Lily shook her head, and sighed._

"I knew she wouldn't take it well," Lily said sadly.

"Don't worry Lils, Dre will get over it. It's not like you and Sirius are going on a date," Ree said comfortingly, "Just give her time."

"I know," Lily said, "I know."

***

"She still hasn't gotten over it," Lily said, pulling up her hair into a messy bun. 

"She will," Ree said, putting on her foundation, "Just give her some time after the Yule Ball, then things will be alright."

"I'm sure she's not too thrilled at the fact you're here, in the Head Girl's Room getting ready, instead of the Gryffindor Tower getting ready with her," Lily replied.

"She'll be fine," Ree said, standing up, and walked over to Lily, "Will you let me please put some kind of make up on you? Please!" Lily just gave her a look.

"I promise to only put a little bit," she said. 

Lily sighed, "Alright, I suppose, but not too much." Ree gave her a bright smile.

"Let's get started then," she said.

In the Head Boy's room, Sirius, Remus, and James were getting ready. Peter had decided not to go. "So James, who are you going with?" Remus asked him.

"Stephanie Bails," he answered, fixing his shirt.

"The pretty Hufflepuff?" Sirius questioned.

"Yep," James said, "Who are you guys going with?"

"Ree," Remus answered absentmindedly, tying his crimson tie, "Sirius?"

"Lily," he replied, gelling his hair.

"Lily?" James asked, thinking he was hearing wrong.

"Yes, Lily," Sirius stated, turning around to face him. He inwardly began to smile," What do you have a problem with it?"  


"No, of course not," James answered. Sirius sighed, and neither of them brought it up again.

"We look spectacular," Sirius announced, "If I do say so myself." Remus and James just laughed.

"Well then, let's go get our girls," Remus suggested, "James are you coming with us? Or heading over to the Hufflepuff Common Room?"

"I'll meet you guys at the ball, alright?" James asked. Remus and Sirius nodded in agreement. They both watched as he left, then exited themselves to wait for the girls.

They didn't have to wait long, for the door opened, and out walked Ree. She had her hair down, in spiral curls. One silver barrette holding her back. She wore her crimson dress, and a few touches of make up. For jewelry she had a few silver bracelets, and a silver chained necklace. One the necklace was a pendant of a star. The color of the star matched the dress. She smiled shyly at Remus as she walked down to meet him.

Remus's eyes almost popped out of his sockets. Ree looked beautiful. All he could do was stare. "Hey," she said.

"You look amazing," he complemented. Ree blushed a pretty shade of pink.

The door was still opened, so no one saw Lily glide down the stairs, until they looked up. Lily wore her hair in a messy bun, few strands escaped, faming her face. She had light touches of mascara, and a touch of blush. She had an emerald green chocker, and matching bracelets. She stopped right in front of Sirius.

"You look beautiful Lillian," Sirius said sincerely.

"Why thank you, Sirius," Lily said as she smiled, "Don't ever call me Lillian again."

Sirius chuckled then replied, "You can take the flower out of jeans, but you can't take the jeans out of the flower." Lily shook her head. Remus and Ree just laughed, and the four of them left to go to the Yule Ball.

***

The Great Hall was decorated in soft tones of blues and purples. Streamers were everywhere, there was a DJ one the left side, and a large dancing area. Ree, Lily, Sirius, and Remus, all walked in together, and the second the girls saw the dance floor, they dragged the boys over there. They didn't even notice Dre, Amos, James and Stephanie all sitting together at the opposite end.

The first slow song of the Ball played, and Lily found herself seeking out James. She glanced around the room, and finally found him. He was dancing with a pretty blonde girl she had never seen before. She sighed softly, but Sirius heard her. "You alright?" he asked with concern.

"Yes," she replied shortly. Sirius saw her glancing over his shoulder, and he knew she had stopped James with Stephanie. 

He let go of her, and asked, "Let's eat something." Lily smiled at him, and the two walked over to the table to eat something. 

James watched Lily over Stephanie's shoulder. He couldn't take his eyes off her all night, from the second she walked in. He couldn't help be feel a little jealously at his best friend. He knew Dre felt the same way about Sirius.

Sirius had noticed Dre in her gold dress. He thought she looked like an angel, but he didn't say a thing to her all night. At some points he wanted to go over there an smack the crap out of Amos, especially when he held Dre's hand. 

Lily was not stupid, far from it. She knew that Sirius was heartbroken over Dre, and decided to do something about it. Lily heard a slow song starting to play, and got an idea. She went over Remus and Ree, then told him what to do. He nodded, then walked over to Dre, escorting her onto the dance floor. Lily dragged Sirius to dance also, but they didn't stop to dance. The second Lily walked next to Remus, the two pushed Dre and Sirius together, forcing them to dance. 

"Sirius," Dre said curtly. Dre didn't want him to know that she was happy that Lily had done what she did. Dre had seen Lily go over and talk to Remus. 

"Dre," he replied in the same tone. Then he dropped the act. "I think you look wonderful." Dre looked up at him, surprised at what he had said.

"Thank you," she replied, "You don't look so bad yourself." Sirius smiled at her, seeing the look in her eyes. The dance was over much too soon, but Sirius and Dre didn't really notice, they just keep dancing.

Lily smiled as she watched her best friends fall for one another all over again. If she was giving up her date, who better than her best friend. She decided to go tell Amos to get another girl. She stood up and walked over to him. "Hey Amos," she said.

"Hey Lily," he replied, "Have you seen Dre?"

"Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about," she told him, "You see Dre can't date you anymore."

"Why?" Amos asked curiously. Lily pointed to where Sirius and Dre were on the dance floor.

"I suppose I should gracefully admit defeat, huh?" he asked her, seeing the happy couple.

"It would be best," she agreed. Amos bid her goodbye, and walked over to a group of girls. Lily shook her head. Somethings would never change.

"Hey Lillikins," Sirius whispered in her ear, sitting down beside her.

"Hey Lil," Dre said, "Listen, I'm sorry for the way I acted. I was just jealous."

"I know," Lily replied, "Don't worry, all is forgiven." 

Dre embraced Lily, then said, "I-we want to thank you, and Remus of course."

"No problem, don't worry about it," Lily said.

"I want to repay you some how," Dre suggested.

"No," Lily replied, "There's no need."

"Yes, there is, and I know exactly what to do," she said, pulling Lily from her seat. Dre nodded to Sirius and he disappeared for a second.

"Let me ask you something," Dre asked.

"Okay," Lily replied unsurely.

"At the last ball in our fourth year, what was the one thing you wanted to do most?" she asked. Lily noticed a wicked gleam in Dre's eyes.

"Well, I wanted to dance-" Lily stopped midway. 'I wanted to dance with James,' she thought.

"No, Dre," Lily said, "Please don't." It was too late. Sirius had brought James over, and they were off in their own little world.

"James, aren't you going to ask Lily to dance?" Dre questioned, hitting Sirius in the stomach.

"Umm, yeah," James said hesitantly, "Will you dance with me?"

Lily looked at Sirius and Dre, then replied, "Alright."

James escorted Lily to the dance floor, then twirled her around. She smiled at him, but it didn't quite stop the tension. She leaned her head on his shoulder, lost in thought. "Are you angry with me?" James asked. 

She moved her head off his shoulder, then said, "No, Jay. I'm not. How could I be." Lily knew that her smile would falter if she didn't get out of his arms soon. She knew that they were only dancing because Sirius and Dre put him up to it. Lily wasn't going to have any of that. Once the song was done, Lily released him, and said, "Thank you for the dance James, it was very sweet of you. I believe though, that you should get back to the pretty blonde sitting over there waiting for you."

"Your welcome," James said, and for a moment neither one moved. Then, James walked back over to his date. Lily watched him walk away, then decided to leave the ball.

Sirius sighed as he watched the two of them stop dancing. He could tell by the look on Lily's face she wasn't too happy with him, or Dre. He exchanged looks with Dre, and he knew she was thinking the same thing. Dre put her head on his shoulder, feeling miserable for her best friend.

***

****

Author's Note - So Sirius and Dre are back together again. James hurt Lily indirectly, yet AGAIN. Coming in the next few chapters - the tension between James and Lily starts to heal, problems arise with Ree and Remus, and some more Dre and Sirius fluff. Please review and tell me what you thought.

Thank you to my reviewers:

Lil Bazza 

outspoken01 

lilmissnaughty - thanks for the little note there. It was confusing me because people weren't sure which he was. =)

Sweet Lory Black 

firewalker32

lil qt wanna b lilly

Dk Lili - thank you… Dre is based on a friend of mine, so that's why she reacted the way she did. =) 

prongsiegurl - lol, I didn't meant to confuse you.. does it make sense now?? hope this post was "repayment" enough. hehe =)


	11. Chapter 10 :: Someday

Meant to Be?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary: In Lily Evans's fourth year, she fell in love with James Potter. Nothing ever came of it though, and he transferred to Durmstrang the next year. Finally, after years of trying, Lily believes she's over him, and is looking forward to her seventh year at Hogwarts, especially since this year she has a boyfriend. Yet, what happens when James comes back?

Chapter 10 - Someday

Last Chapter:

__

James escorted Lily to the dance floor, then twirled her around. She smiled at him, but it didn't quite stop the tension. She leaned her head on his shoulder, lost in thought. "Are you angry with me?" James asked. 

She moved her head off his shoulder, then said, "No, Jay. I'm not. How could I be." Lily knew that her smile would falter if she didn't get out of his arms soon. She knew that they were only dancing because Sirius and Dre put him up to it. Lily wasn't going to have any of that. Once the song was done, Lily released him, and said, "Thank you for the dance James, it was very sweet of you. I believe though, that you should get back to the pretty blonde sitting over there waiting for you."

"Your welcome," James said, and for a moment neither one moved. Then, James walked back over to his date. Lily watched him walk away, then decided to leave the ball.

Sirius sighed as he watched the two of them stop dancing. He could tell by the look on Lily's face she wasn't too happy with him, or Dre. He exchanged looks with Dre, and he knew she was thinking the same thing. Dre put her head on his shoulder, feeling miserable for her best friend.

***

The second Lily got back to the Head Girl Room, she went straight into the bathroom. Lily wiped off all the make up, took down her hair, and then threw it up into a ponytail. She walked to her dresser, and pulled out an oversized shirt, and some pajama bottoms. Lily then took her journal out to write.

__

I highly doubt the date is important. All I know was the Yule Ball ended up a disaster, at least for me. I'm so sick of these games Jay and I seem to play. We dance around each other, then something happens. Of course it ends up being awkward again. It's not fair. Dre and Sirius didn't help either. In fact, getting the two back together was the only accomplishment I had made. For James, he has his newest conquest. I believe her name was Stephanie or Samantha. Something like that. I wish I had what Sirius and Dre share.

Lily would have written more, but there was a knock at the door. She didn't even bother to ask who it was. "Hey Dre," she said in a grim tone.

"Lily, I'm sorry," she stated, sitting next to Lily upon her bed.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," she commented. 

"Yes I do, the James thing-" 

"Don't worry about it," Lily interrupted. She didn't want to have any more of this conversation. She just wanted to forget James Potter and everything he was. 

Dre noticed the look in her eyes, and knew she still had strong feelings for James. She suddenly felt guilty for all the times her and Sirius had acted in front of Lily, instead of noting how upset she was. 

As if reading her mind, Lily said, "Stop acting so bloody guilty. You had nothing to do with it. You know Dre, not everything revolves around you." Dre looked at her, slightly hurt, but knew that Lily was just angry with James. Lily was shocked at what she had said. She didn't even realize it until after she said it.

"Dre, I-"

"I know Lily. You're just upset," she responded, "Lily, you should cry. I don't think you've let all your anger and frustration out."

"Can't," Lily told her.

"Why not?" Dre asked. As Lily began to open her mouth to reply, Dre said, "And don't give that crying is a sign of weakness thing." Lily smiled at Dre. It was a small one, but one none the less.

"You know me too well," was all she said. Dre knew that Lily would keep her emotions locked up inside of her, and knew it was up t her to make the waterworks happen, so that way Lily was finally okay.

"Tell me why Lily," Dre tried again.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's-it. I don't know Dre," Lily said finally, " It's not fair."

"What's not fair," Dre questioned, hoping that Lily was beginning to open up.

That did it. All it took was one question, and Lily poured everything out. "It's not fair that I love him. It's not fair that I subconsciously sat there and pined for him for three years Dre, THREE BLOODY YEARS! It's not fair that he gives me a single kiss, and then says nothing about it. It's not fair that he can go around and act happy, while I have to sit here and cry. It's not fair that for the first time I finally get over him, and have a steady relationship, that he just had to come back in my life. It's not fair that he can label us as friends when we have always been so much more than that. It's not fair that he can go around screwing any girl he wants, when the only thing I can think about is him. Dre, I hate it. I can't take it anymore, I just want to forget him," Lily said as her eyes burned with such an intensity, that Dre was almost scared of them. 

Dre could see that Lily had finally exploded, that everything that she had keep inside for the past few months, now had blew up. She hugged Lily, and didn't say a thing as Lily's tears began to fall.

"Will it ever stop Dre?" Lily asked suddenly.

"Will what stop?" Dre asked, glancing at the girl.

"The pain, Dre," Lily stated, "The pain from having lost something that you realized you never truly had in the first pace."

Dre gave her a bittersweet smile, "My mum always told me time was your best friend and your worst enemy. It's always there when you need it, but it never passes quite as fast as you want it to. For you Lil, I think it's becoming your worst enemy. But, someday Lily, someday everything will come to pass."

Lily looked up at Dre, then said in agreement, "Someday."

***

****

Author's Note - What did you guys think? Next chapter will have some more Lily and James interaction, some will be sad, some will be happy. Please review and tell me what you think.

Thanks to my reviewers:

Nour - I'm glad u like it…I'm going to have James be "blind" for a few more chapters, but in the end, he'll get it. =)

Lil Bazza - don't worry, James just hasn't realized what he really what's yet.

prongsiegurl - James has a few more screw ups, but never fear they WILL end up together, just not yet. =)

pInKpIlLo6 - I'm sorry that you're feeling sick, but I'm honored that my story made you feel better.

DK Lili

Sweet Lory Black - nope it's not up imagination, he just completely blind.

firewalker32 

all about me - the next chapter takes things back to James, so you'll get to see what he was thinking.

Song for this chapter - Faith Hill, Cry

If I had just one tear running down your cheek  
Maybe I could cope maybe I'd get some sleep  
If I had just one moment at your expense  
Maybe all my misery would be well spent  
  
Yeah.... Could you cry a little  
Lie just a little  
Pretend that you're feeling a little more pain  
I gave now I 'm wanting  
Something in return  
So cry just a little for me  
  
If your love could be caged, honey I would hold the key  
And conceal it underneath the pile of lies you handed me  
And you'd hunt those lies  
They'd be all you'd ever find  
And that'd be all you'd have to know  
For me to be fine  


Yeah.... And you'd cry a little

Die just a little  
and baby I would feel just a little less pain  
I gave now I'm wanting  
Something in return  
So cry just a little for me  


Give it up baby  
I hear your goodbye  
Nothins goin save me  
I can see it it your eyes  
Some kind of heartache  
Darlin give it a try  
I dont want pity  
I just want what is mine  
  
Yeah... Could you cry a little  
Lie just a little  
Pretend that your're feeling a little more pain  
I gave now I'm wanting  
Something in retrun  
So cry just a little for me  
  
Yeah... Cry just a little for me  
  
woo ooo, could you cry a little for me  
  
yeah, yeah  



	12. Chapter 11 :: Lies

Meant to Be?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary: In Lily Evans's fourth year, she fell in love with James Potter. Nothing ever came of it though, and he transferred to Durmstrang the next year. Finally, after years of trying, Lily believes she's over him, and is looking forward to her seventh year at Hogwarts, especially since this year she has a boyfriend. Yet, what happens when James comes back?

Chapter 11 - Lies

Last Chapter:

_"The pain, Dre," Lily stated, "The pain from having lost something that you realized you never truly had in the first pace."_

Dre gave her a bittersweet smile, "My mum always told me time was your best friend and your worst enemy. It's always there when you need it, but it never passes quite as fast as you want it to. For you Lil, I think it's becoming your worst enemy. But, someday Lily, someday everything will come to pass."

Lily looked up at Dre, then said in agreement, "Someday."

***

James woke up the next morning with a headache. He sat up, and looked around. At first he didn't recognize the girl lying next to him, but after a minute, he knew it was Stephanie. He got up, and took a shower, knowing that she'd probably be gone by the time he was done.

By the time James was fully dressed, like he had predicted, Stephanie was gone. For some reason, he felt guilty. Just the look in Lily's eye after they danced, it effected him some how and he wasn't sure. He walked downstairs, into the Common Room, surprised to see Lily already there, sitting on the couch. She was reading Hogwarts: A History, and hadn't seen him yet. He looked at her and smiled.

"Hey," He said.

Lily glanced up, and saw James. Memories of the night before hit her like a ton of bricks, but she wasn't about to show it. Dre had gone back to the girl's dormitories earlier this morning, hoping that Lily would be able to stand to see James. "Hey," she replied, looking back at her book, trying her best to ignore him.

James stared at Lily in surprise. She had never done that to him before. He'd seen her do it to other people, but never to him. "Are you mad at me?" he asked, sitting beside her.

Lily looked up again, wanting to say yes, but replied in a flat tone, "No, of course not James. Whatever gave you that idea?"

James stared into her eyes, searching for the answer, but they were dead, no fire was flickering within them. 

Lily didn't wait for James to answer, and decided to change the subject, "How was your date last night?"

"It was alright I suppose," James answered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked then mumbled, "Probably wasn't good enough for you in bed."

James' eyes widened. Did she really just say that? "What did you say Lily?"

Lily smiling innocently at him replied, "Nothing Jay." She then went back to reading her book.

James wasn't sure what was going on with her. She never acted like this, especially not with him. "What's your problem this morning?" he asked her.

"Nothing that you need to know," came her answer. Her tone was cold, and James was getting fed up.

"Listen, I don't know what the bloody hell I did Lily, but whatever it was, I'm sorry," James stated. Lily slammed her book shut, and turned to face him.

"What good is an apology if you don't know what it's for? And who said I was mad at you anyways?" Lily told him.

James looked at her, "So you're not mad at me then?" His lips threatened to turn upward.

"I never said that," Lily replied, reopening her book.

"So you are," James stated.

"Did I say that?" Lily said in an all knowing voice.

"Stop playing around, Lils," James said irritably.

"If you can't figure it out yourself, then why should I tell you?" Lily asked, standing up, about to walk back to her room, when James stopped her.

"Because I want to know," was all he said. Lily shook her head.

"No, James. I'm not mad at you," Lily replied. He looked her straight in the eye, making sure she wasn't lying, then let her go.

"I'll met you down at breakfast," he called, walking out the door. Lily watched him until she couldn't see him any more, then raced back to her room.

"I lied to him," she stated, "That was the first time I ever lied to him." Lily threw her book onto her bed, and went into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, then ran down to the Great Hall to meet her friends for breakfast.

The rest of the day was wasted walking around, and doing homework, until Sirius decided he needed to talk to James. They were all sitting around, doing their homework, and Lily had gone to the library for something. "James," Sirius said, "I need your advice on something." James nodded ok, then the two walked out of the Gryffindor Tower, had to the lake, never noticing a redhead following them the whole way.

Lily had seen James and Sirius leaving the Tower, and decided to follow them to see what the two were up to. Thinking they wouldn't notice her, she followed, never know suspecting that one of them would know she was there.

James had felt like someone was watching him and Sirius, and glanced around discreetly. That's when he noticed her. About halfway towards their destination, James saw Lily. He hoped that'd she go away, for he wasn't exactly sure what it was Sirius was going to ask him. Sirius stopped him.

"I want to know what's going on in your head," Sirius started, "but I want to know what it is you think you are accomplishing by not being with Lily."

James stared at him. He must not have known Lily was listening. "I have no idea what you are talking about," he replied, turning away. Sirius grabbed his arm, and jerked him around.

"So you make the girl tell you her feelings, kiss her, then go on a date with someone else," Sirius said sternly," and you find nothing wrong with that?"

James knew he had to be convincing at this point. He knew he'd hurt her, but if he did it now, it'd be better than causing her more grief down the line. "No I don't," James said, hearing his heart and Lily's being to crack with every word, "I don't love Lily the way she _thinks _she loves me."

Lily felt fresh tears coming on. When she followed them she didn't expect this. She stood up, and ran back to her room, not stopping. Only then did Sirius notice she had been there.

"Is that what you wanted to accomplish James?" pointing to the running girl, "Was your whole mission to hurt her? Because all I can say is that you've done it." Sirius began walking away, but stopped as he heard James mutter something. "What did you say?" 

James looked over his shoulder at his best friend, "I'd just hurt her more later on. Better she gets rid of her feelings for me now, then have me break her heart."

Sirius looked at him incredulously, "James, you hurt her now. You've been hurting all along just so that you wouldn't hurt her later? Are you out of your bloody mind? She loves you James, SHE LOVES YOU. Do you understand that? Because you just may have given up the best thing you could have had because you lied."

James shook his head, "I'm the worst thing that could happen to that girl. She doesn't need me."

"You really are bloody crazy," Sirius told him, "For some reason she needs you more than she wants to admit. For some reason she loves you. If you don't go talk to her, and tell her the truth, you may just lose everything." With that, Sirius turned and walked away, leaving James to think about everything he had said.

***

****

Author's Note - James finally admits it. Next chapter - Lily and James talk, and Remus has a decision to make. Please review and let me know what you think.

Thanks to my reviewers:

Sweet Lory Black - after reading this one, you'll probably want to smack even more. lol, don't worry, he's starting to catch on

champ tennis - (in your review for chapter 10) I was actually thinking about doing that, but I think he needs to feel much more guilt for everything he put her through before having her take him back. =) thanks for reviewing every chapter.

prongsiegurl - don't worry, he'll get over himself… he just needs to stop ignoring his feelings.

Lorelei6 - we think along the same lines… it's not fair if James just apologies and Lily takes him back, I completely agree and that's why they haven't gotten together yet. =)


	13. Chapter 12 :: Always

Meant to Be?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary: In Lily Evans's fourth year, she fell in love with James Potter. Nothing ever came of it though, and he transferred to Durmstrang the next year. Finally, after years of trying, Lily believes she's over him, and is looking forward to her seventh year at Hogwarts, especially since this year she has a boyfriend. Yet, what happens when James comes back?

Chapter 12 - Always

Last Chapter:

_James shook his head, "I'm the worst thing that could happen to that girl. She doesn't need me."_

"You really are bloody crazy," Sirius told him, "For some reason she needs you more than she wants to admit. For some reason she loves you. If you don't go talk to her, and tell her the truth, you may just lose everything." With that, Sirius turned and walked away, leaving James to think about everything he had said.

***

James had walked back to the tower that night, only to discover Lily was sleeping, so it wasn't possible for him to talk to her. That was two weeks ago. Since then, Lily made it perfectly clear that she had not wish to speak to him, let alone be around him. It was only because Sirius asked her to, that she even tolerated him when the group when out. James was having a hard time with this. He knew that he deserved it, but that didn't mean he had to like it. 

At the moment, they were sitting in their Transfiguration class. Since he had already transformed his desk into a pig, and back, he gazed around the room, and his eyes seemed to linger on a certain fiery redhead. She was having slight troubles doing the assignment, especially since Trans figuration was her weakest subject. James watched her wave her wand, and shout the spell; Her eyes concentrated. Once she managed to do the spell, she smiled brightly, and looked up.

Lily had felt someone's gaze upon her for a few moments. She concentrated harder, trying not to focus on that. She had a feeling she knew who it was, but she didn't want to be right, at least a small part of her didn't. Unfortunately, James's words didn't change her feelings for him, in fact she respected the fact her didn't share those feelings, but it was too hard for her to play that game with him again. It was just too hard to talk to him yet.

Finally, Lily performed the spell correctly, and changed her pig back into her desk. She took this chance to look up. Her eyes locked with those of hazel. She knew immediately she had to look away, so she did. Lily opened up her Transfiguration book and red the next chapter, keeping her mind off of James.

James watched as Lily pulled out her book. He knew then that she wouldn't talk to him. He just sighed in depression.

***

At dinner, Lily sat next to Ree and Sirius. James was far away from her, or at least the farthest he could be. She was chatting quietly to Ree, eating her meat, when a brown owl flew down. It went straight towards the Gryffindor table, finding it's way over by Lily, but then dropped the letter next to her; it dropped it next to Ree. Lily looked at Ree, then the letter, curiosity embedded in her eyes.

Ree silently picked up the letter, fully aware that six pairs of eyes were on her. She unsealed it, and read the first few lines, it wasn't until the middle did she react. Her face lost it's color, turning a bleak pale, her eyes, usually alive with sparkle, was dead, and Lily could see she was almost about to cry. Ree quickly stood up, and ran out of the Great Hall. The remaining six looked at each other, all trying to decide who should go. Almost immediately, Remus stood up, but Lily shook her head, her eyes saying she'd deal with whatever it was that was bothering Ree. She took a last sip of her pumpkin juice, then raced out of the Great Hall after Ree. 

By the time Lily had reached the tower, Ree was already locked in the girl's restroom in the dormitories. Lily knocked lightly on the door when she reached it. "Ree," she called quietly, "Are you in there?" Silence. "Ree." Lily heard some shuffling, then some sniffs. Ree slowly opened the door.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said, walking over to her bed.

"Fine," Lily agreed, sitting herself next to her. Ree just looked at her a moment, then sighed. Everything came pouring out.

"My parents are getting a divorce," she stated. Lily looked at her.

"You don't know that," Lily replied, "They could have just got into an argument."

"No," she said, looking at Lily, "It's in the letter." Ree pointed to the forgotten parchment on the foot of the bed. Lily picked it up, and began reading.

__

Dear Marie,

_How are you sweetheart? How's that boyfriend of yours doing? I hope well. I have a bit of news dear, you see, your father and I have decided that things aren't working anymore. You know that were aren't as happy as we once were, and we both know that our love seems to have been gone for a very long time. Don't worry about the arrangements and such. Your father has gotten a flat of his own only a few minutes outside of London, so you will see him. Hope you aren't too upset over our divorce sweetie. Everything will be fine. I love and miss you very much._

Mom

Lily glanced up at Ree from the letter. She placed it beside her, and embraced her friend. "I'm so sorry Ree."

"I don't understand," Ree started, "How can love die like that. They were meant to be Lily, they were supposed to be together always. I just don't understand." Ree started crying again. Lily felt bad for her friend. She knew that Ree had always looked at her parents relationship as sort of a guideline for her own. Her parents just seemed so much in love. Lily just worried how this was going to effect things between Remus and Ree. 

*** 

****

Author's Note - I decided to end it there. Next few chapters will mostly be about Remus and Ree, with a bit of James and Lily. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think. 

Thanks to my reviewers:

prongsiegurl - thanks for the encouragement.. =) 

Lorelei6

LilyJamesP

Swishy Willow Wand 

pInKpIlLo6 - they will at the end

Sweet Lory Black 

flyawaydragon 

CassieOwls 

J - thank you

Dk Lili

firewalker32 - thank you for your reviews


	14. Chapter 13 :: I'm Sorry

Meant to Be?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary: In Lily Evans's fourth year, she fell in love with James Potter. Nothing ever came of it though, and he transferred to Durmstrang the next year. Finally, after years of trying, Lily believes she's over him, and is looking forward to her seventh year at Hogwarts, especially since this year she has a boyfriend. Yet, what happens when James comes back?

Chapter 13 - I'm Sorry

__

Italics - Lily

****

Bold - Remus

Last Chapter:

__

By the time Lily had reached the tower, Ree was already locked in the girl's restroom in the dormitories. Lily knocked lightly on the door when she reached it. "Ree," she called quietly, "Are you in there?" Silence. "Ree." Lily heard some shuffling, then some sniffs. Ree slowly opened the door.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said, walking over to her bed.

"Fine," Lily agreed, sitting herself next to her. Ree just looked at her a moment, then sighed. Everything came pouring out.

"My parents are getting a divorce," she stated. Lily looked at her.

"You don't know that," Lily replied, "They could have just got into an argument."

"No," she said, looking at Lily, "It's in the letter." Ree pointed to the forgotten parchment on the foot of the bed. Lily picked it up, and began reading.

Dear Marie,

How are you sweetheart? How's that boyfriend of yours doing? I hope well. I have a bit of news dear, you see, your father and I have decided that things aren't working anymore. You know that were aren't as happy as we once were, and we both know that our love seems to have been gone for a very long time. Don't worry about the arrangements and such. Your father has gotten a flat of his own only a few minutes outside of London, so you will see him. Hope you aren't too upset over our divorce sweetie. Everything will be fine. I love and miss you very much.

Mom

Lily glanced up at Ree from the letter. She placed it beside her, and embraced her friend. "I'm so sorry Ree."

"I don't understand," Ree started, "How can love die like that. They were meant to be Lily, they were supposed to be together always. I just don't understand." Ree started crying again. Lily felt bad for her friend. She knew that Ree had always looked at her parents relationship as sort of a guideline for her own. Her parents just seemed so much in love. Lily just worried how this was going to effect things between Remus and Ree. 

***

The rest of the week, Ree played it off as though everything was fine. It was only when she was alone did she break down. She knew things weren't alright anymore, she knew that they would forever be changed. The question now was, is she able to face it? Ree knew she had to make another change. She knew that he might hate her for it, hell he might never speak to her again, but Ree would do it. She needed to talk to Remus.

The six of them were all sitting around the Common Room chatting aimlessly about different things, well technically James and Lily weren't talking, they were pretending the other didn't exist.

Ree sat next to Remus, his arm draped around her, his hand gently rubbing her shoulder. Normally this gesture would help calm her, but under the circumstances, it was only making it worse. She smiled, and played it off, until the other four all went to sleep. When Lily walked back to the dormitories, Ree looked at Remus, and said," Remus we need to talk." Remus glanced up at her.

"I don't think I like those words, Ree," he replied playfully.

"I know," she stated quietly, Remus was unable to hear her," we have a few things to talk about."

"Like?" Remus asked curiously, closing his Herbology book.

"A lot of things have been going on lately, and I think we should discuss them," she stated. Remus nodded for her to continue. Ree sighed, and began to tell him of everything about her parents divorce. Then she got to the hard part. "I just can't be in a relationship right now," she said, "only to have it destroy me later. I just can't do it." Remus gave her a hard look.

"We aren't your parents," he stated.

"I know that," she replied, putting her things in her bag, "but it wouldn't of worked anyway. One of us would have gotten tired of the other, then it would have been over. I'm just saving us both the trouble." Ree grabbed her bag, and said goodnight as she walked up the stairs, leaving Remus to stare after her.

***

The next day, everyone heard about the break up. Rumors spread like wildflowers. Ree and Remus were the talk of the school. Everyone wanted to know why the "Perfect" couple had split. Everyone had their own ideas about what happened, but only James, Sirius, Dre and Lily knew the truth.

They were all now sitting in Divination, listening to the professor drone on about crystal balls. Lily looked over at Remus, and passed him a note.

__

Are you alright?

****

Alright I suppose.

__

I'm sorry about IT.

****

She told you didn't she.

__

Told me what? 

****

What she was going to do.

__

No, I just knew about the divorce. I never knew that she'd break up with you.

****

Oh.

Lily didn't respond back, instead she just looked at him. On the outside, Remus appeared fine, just a little sick, like he always did around the full moon, but his eyes. His eyes looked almost lifeless. Like his soul had been taken from him. Lily felt for her friend, but at the same time, she understood Ree. Suddenly, Lily realized what she had to do.

***

****

Author's Note - Sorry for such a long wait.. Swimming is almost over, so I'll have more time to write, so bear with me. Next chapter - Right Here Waiting. Most of it will be Lily trying to fix things with Remus and Ree. I plan that there will about three more chapters and an epilogue after this one, then this story will be complete. Please review and tell me what you think.

Thank you to my reviewers:

Lorelei6 

chprincess 

Horsecrzy

Greek Mione 

firewalker32

Lil Bazza - don't worry, he'll set things right in a few chapters.

Nour

mandyzcool 

pInKpIlLo6 

DK Lili

nikka

text


	15. Chapter 14 :: Right Here Waiting

Meant to Be?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary: In Lily Evans's fourth year, she fell in love with James Potter. Nothing ever came of it though, and he transferred to Durmstrang the next year. Finally, after years of trying, Lily believes she's over him, and is looking forward to her seventh year at Hogwarts, especially since this year she has a boyfriend. Yet, what happens when James comes back?

Chapter 14 - Right Here Waiting

Last Chapter:

__

Lily didn't respond back, instead she just looked at him. On the outside, Remus appeared fine, just a little sick, like he always did around the full moon, but his eyes. His eyes looked almost lifeless. Like his soul had been taken from him. Lily felt for her friend, but at the same time, she understood Ree. Suddenly, Lily realized what she had to do.

***

It had been a week since Lily had made up her mind to talk to Ree, and it had taken her that long to get the girl alone. It was as if all of a sudden, Ree was too busy for all of them. Lily stopped Ree in the Common Room, when she came back that night. She had previously told everyone to leave the Common Room, so she could talk to the girl alone.

"Hey Lils," Ree said cheerfully, sitting down beside her. Lily just gazed at the girl silently. Ree's smile immediately faltered. "Lily?"

"Why?" was all she said. Ree's eyes gazed intently on Lily, then she realized what she was talking about.

"It wasn't working anymore," came the reply, as Ree stood up to leave, only to be yanked back down by Lily.

"Don't give me that crap Ree," she said, "If any one had the perfect relationship, it was you two."

"Things aren't always what they seem," she said.

"You belong with Remus, Ree," Lily yelled exasperatedly, "You shouldn't give him up because of your parent's divorce. You guys aren't them."

Ree laughed bitterly. "You sure are one to talk."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lily asked her.

"Here you are being a bloody arse hypocrite, Lily," Ree shouted, "You're standing there telling me that I belong with Remus, when you _should_ be with James!"

Lily froze for a second, and just stared at Ree. Ree knew she had taken things too far, and was scared of Lily's reaction. "That's a whole different matter, Ree. James and I aren't supposed to be together, that was clear in the beginning, but you, you and Remus are."

"So were my parents," Ree said quietly. They had stopped shouting, and Lily took a good look at her friend. She could see the tears forming behind her eyes. Lily embraced her friend, as she sobbed out, "I don't understand, Lily. They were perfect together. They loved each other, how could that change?"

"I don't know Ree, I really don't know. I wish I had the answers for you, but I don't. I can tell you that if you don't talk to Remus, you're going to lose the best thing in your life, Ree. Don't make that mistake, Ree, don't let him go," Lily said to her, then muttered quietly, "Don't make the same mistake I did."

Ree didn't hear Lily's last statement though. She just cried, and cried, unitl she couldn't cry anymore. She looked up at Lily, and smiled, brushing the last reminiscence of tears away. She thought for a moment, then stated finally, "You're right Lily."

Lily smiled, then replied, "Finally. Haven't you learned that I'm always right?"

Ree looked at her friend, then hit her with one of the pillows on the couch. "Didn't see that coming, now did ya, Know-It-All?"

Lily laughed, and hit her friend back, until it turned into an all out pillow fight. In the end, they passed out on the floor, laughing at themselves. Ree sat up, and looked over at Lily, "I should go talk to Remus now, huh?"

"Yes, you should," Lily agreed.

"I believe you have someone to talk to too," Ree stated, folding her arms across her chest.

"And who would that be?" Lily asked clueless.

"James," she answered sternly.

"No," Lily stated, in a tone that suggested the end of the conversation, but Ree wasn't going to let it go so easy.

"Lily," she whined, "You just sat there and lectured me on how I felt, when you're going to ignore your own feelings."

"It's a completely different situation Ree," Lily spoke, "James and I are different from you and Remus."

"How?" she asked.

"We just are," Lily answered, "From the day I mt the two of you, I knew you'd be together."

"I could say the same for you," she countered.

"No, you couldn't," Lily said, "I didn't even speak to James for 4 years after I met him in first year. You and Remus talked all the time."

"So, that doesn't mean anything," Ree commented, "You guys have this chemistry. I see it every time the two of you are together, even when you were with Matt."

"If I had never met James," Lily stated, "I'd probably be happy with Matt, but no, I just had to fall for HIM. It's best for everyone that I just move on, especially him."

"Are you sure about that?" 

Lily and Ree both looked up at the new voice who entered the conversation. Remus was standing on the stairs leading to the Boys' Dormitories. "I head yelling, and came to see what was going on."

"I think I should go back to my room now," Lily said, hugging Ree goodbye. Once she got to the door, Remus called out to her.

"Think about things Lily, for you might just miss the one thing you want because of your pride," he said. With that, Lily left the portrait hole, thinking of what Remus and Ree had said, leaving the two alone.

***

****

Author's Note - What did you guys think? Next Chapter - Forgive and Forget. Will Remus and Ree reconcile? Will Lily move on as she planned, or will Ree's and Remus's words change her mind? For those of you reading Unyielding Love, I'm halfway through done writing that chapter, and will hopefully be done pretty soon. Please Review!

Thanks to my reviewers: 

James lover - hope this chapter makes me eighth on your top ten… thanks for the reviews!

Lorelei6 - you don't have to worry about the end, I promise everything will work out… I love reading your reviews because they always make me laugh… hopefully this makes up for the shortness of the other one a bit. =)

JulesFelton - hope you like this chapter.

BurningIce22 

chprincess - I really hope that you feel better, but I hope my story is making it easier 4 u.. =)

DK Lili - lily knocked some sense into her.. 


	16. Chapter 15 :: Forgive and Forget

Meant to Be?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary: In Lily Evans's fourth year, she fell in love with James Potter. Nothing ever came of it though, and he transferred to Durmstrang the next year. Finally, after years of trying, Lily believes she's over him, and is looking forward to her seventh year at Hogwarts, especially since this year she has a boyfriend. Yet, what happens when James comes back?

Chapter 15 - Forgive and Forget

Last Chapter:

_"It's a completely different situation Ree," Lily spoke, "James and I are different from you and Remus."_

"How?" she asked.

"We just are," Lily answered, "From the day I mt the two of you, I knew you'd be together."

"I could say the same for you," she countered.

"No, you couldn't," Lily said, "I didn't even speak to James for 4 years after I met him in first year. You and Remus talked all the time."

"So, that doesn't mean anything," Ree commented, "You guys have this chemistry. I see it every time the two of you are together, even when you were with Matt."

"If I had never met James," Lily stated, "I'd probably be happy with Matt, but no, I just had to fall for HIM. It's best for everyone that I just move on, especially him."

"Are you sure about that?" 

Lily and Ree both looked up at the new voice who entered the conversation. Remus was standing on the stairs leading to the Boys' Dormitories. "I head yelling, and came to see what was going on."

"I think I should go back to my room now," Lily said, hugging Ree goodbye. Once she got to the door, Remus called out to her.

"Think about things Lily, for you might just miss the one thing you want because of your pride," he said. With that, Lily left the portrait hole, thinking of what Remus and Ree had said, leaving the two alone.

***

After watching Lily leave the room, Ree turned her attention back to Remus. "I suppose we should talk," she stated hesitantly. He nodded, walking closer to her. They both sat on the couch in front of the fire. It was an awkward few minutes before Remus finally spoke.

"How do you feel?" he asked, softly.

"I'm still upset over the divorce, if that's what you're asking," Ree answered, silently suspecting it wasn't what he wanted to hear. She was right.

"Not about that," Remus said, "I already _know_ your feelings towards it. I meant about everything between us."

"I'm not sure," Ree answered confusion evident in her voice.

"What do you mean, you aren't sure?" Remus questioned.

"I'm just not, okay," Ree snapped in frustration, "I'm not really sure about anything any more." Ree stood up, and walked away from him, until she was standing in front of the fire. Remus stood up as well, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Let me in Ree," he said, "Tell me what's going on."

"Why does it matter?" Ree questioned, turning to face him.

"Because I love you, you should care about the person you love," he answered.

"Love," she stated bitterly, "isn't real."

"Now you're starting to sound like Lily," Remus said playfully, "It is real, look around you. Just because one relationship fails, doesn't mean all of them will."

"But why Remus," she asked, "why did it have to be them?"

Remus embraced her, rubbing his hand in circles on her back. "Some people just stop, Ree. That doesn't mean they don't care. It also doesn't mean you and I will end up like that," he said. 

"I know that," she stated stubbornly.

"Then what's the problem?" he asked.

"How can you be sure?" Ree inquired. 

Remus smiled at the girl in his arms. "I know because it's a feeling I have, one that can only be felt. I don't care how long it lasts, I don't care if it goes away, because I _know_ that it won't," he said.

Ree looked up at him, deep into his eyes. She knew then that he was telling the truth. Tears formed behind her eyes, for she too finally acknowledged what had been there the whole time. "I don't want to go through what my parents are going through," she said sullenly, "but I can't help the way I feel, either." She gave him a wistful expression, before standing on her tiptoes, and kissing him.

"I love you too," she stated, pulling away. Remus smiled down, and was about to kiss her again, when a voice interrupted them.

"Wow! What's going on over here?"

Sirius and Dre had been hanging out outside with James, and finally decided to go back to the Common Room, seeing as how it was getting close to curfew. The second they walked in, they knew something had happened. Seeing Ree and Remus kissing in the middle of Common Room wasn't an everyday thing. 

Ree and Remus glanced up, and couldn't help but smile at their friends expressions. Dre and Sirius seemed baffled by the two. "What's going on here?" Dre asked, stepping a bit closer.

"Yeah? I thought you guys broke up," Sirius added. 

Remus and Ree just smiled at each other, then Remus said, "I suppose you could say we are back together." Dre hugged Ree, and Sirius smiled a goofy smile. Remus looked around then asked, "Where's James?"

"He said he was going back to his room," Dre answered involuntarily.

Ree and Remus exchanged a glance, which didn't go unnoticed by Dre and Sirius.

"What?" Dre asked.

"Lily went back to her room too," Ree stated slowly, as if not believing it herself. All four looked at each other, before racing off out the portrait hole, towards the Head Boy/Girl Dormitories, hoping they weren't too late.

__

***

****

Author's Note - Wow, over 100 reviews… *smiles* Hope you guys liked this chapter. Next chapter - Never Too Late. The question of what will happen will Lily and James will finally be answered. Please review!

Thanks to my reviewers:

BurningIce22

Lil Bazza - you'll get your Lily and James action in the next chapter, I promise. It'll make up for the lack of it in the chapter before.

mandyzcool

pInKpIlLo6

DK Lili - Sirius made a small appearance in this chapter, but he'll be in more of the next one, don't worry! = ) 

Swishy Willow Wand 

__


	17. Chapter 16 :: Never Too Late

Meant to Be?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary: In Lily Evans's fourth year, she fell in love with James Potter. Nothing ever came of it though, and he transferred to Durmstrang the next year. Finally, after years of trying, Lily believes she's over him, and is looking forward to her seventh year at Hogwarts, especially since this year she has a boyfriend. Yet, what happens when James comes back?

Chapter 16 - Never Too Late

Last Chapter:

Remus and Ree just smiled at each other, then Remus said, "I suppose you could say we are back together." Dre hugged Ree, and Sirius smiled a goofy smile. Remus looked around then asked, "Where's James?"

"He said he was going back to his room," Dre answered involuntarily.

Ree and Remus exchanged a glance, which didn't go unnoticed by Dre and Sirius.

"What?" Dre asked.

"Lily went back to her room too," Ree stated slowly, as if not believing it herself. All four looked at each other, before racing off out the portrait hole, towards the Head Boy/Girl Dormitories, hoping they weren't too late.

Once Lily had gotten back to her Dormitory, she ran up to her room, and grabbed on of her books. She walked downstairs, and began reading it by the fire, trying to get Ree's words out of her head. 

_"Lily," she whined, "You just sat there and lectured me on how I felt, when you're going to ignore your own feelings."_

She gave an angry sigh, closing her eyes in frustration, trying to clear her mind. Lily took a deep breath, then smiled a small smile. She continued reading, as though nothing was wrong. Until a few minutes later, when Remus's voice entered her mind.

_"Think about things Lily, for you might just miss the one thing you want because of your pride," he said. _

Lily glared into the thin air, trying hard to concentrate, find some sort of peace, but she couldn't. in her aggravation, she threw her book right smack into the wall, and that is exactly how James found her, when he waltzed into their Common Room. He stopped mid-stride, and stared at the redhead. She looked like she was arguing with herself, and James could easily tell she was angry. 

"Lily?" he called.

Lily hadn't even noticed James had come into the room. She was brought back to reality when she heard her name. She glanced up, and came face-to-face with the only person she couldn't deal with at the moment. "What?" she asked, visibly irritated.

"You alright?" he asked with concern.

"Fine," she answered, making her way over to her fallen book, then turning to head upstairs, only to be caught by James' arm.

"Where are you going?" he asked suddenly.

"To my room," she replied curtly.

"Not yet," James stated.

Lily's eyes widened. He was ordering her around? "And why they bloody hell not?" she inquired of him.

"Because we have some talking to do," James answered, looking her straight in the eye.

"I have nothing of importance to say to you," Lily responded, glaring at him.

"Oh, I believe you do," James stated, his face inches away from her own. Of course Lily hadn't realized this, as she was too aggravated to notice.

"This is not good," Dre stated, as the four started walking towards the Head Student's Rooms.

"What if she hexes him into pieces?" Sirius wailed, "Or turns him into a giraffe? Oh God, my best friend a broken giraffe!"

Ree shook her head and said, "Quit the whining Sirius, Lily's not going to turn anything into a giraffe. Llama would be better." Sirius's jaw dropped. Dre laughed at her boyfriend's expression.

"My best friend is not going to be turned into a llama," Sirius stated, as he quickened his pace down the corridor.

"Do you think he'll realize he just turned the wrong way?" Remus asked, watching Sirius.

"Nope," Dre answered.

"Should we tell him?" Remus inquired.

"Nope," Dre responded, "He'll find out for himself in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

Sure enough, The three heard Sirius scream, then run back the other way, stopping when he reached them. "What was with the girly scream?" Ree asked him, once he had caught his breath.

"I didn't scream girlishly," he denied.

"Yes, you did," Dre agreed, "Everyone heard it."

Sirius mumbled something. "What was that?" Remus asked.

"I saw a spider," he answered, glaring at his now laughing friends. "The thing was huge, I'm talking 6 feet long, and 3 feet 7 inches wide. It was going to kill me, I tell you," Sirius explained. Dre just shook her head, while Remus and Ree just laughed.

"Do you remember the password?" Dre asked getting to the portrait hole.

"Yeah," Remus said.

"What exactly do we have t talk about?" Lily asked angrily.

"Everything," James stated simply.

"You want to add some detail to that statement?" Lily asked sarcastically.

James scowled at her. "Lily, I'm trying to be serious here," he said.

"Really? Then I suggest you tell me why you're depriving me of my precious sleep," Lily stated.

"How do you feel?" he asked bluntly.

"Fine," she answered, ready to hex him into oblivion.

"That's not what I meant," James said, running a hand through his jet-black hair, "I mean, how do you feel, um, about me."

Lily looked at him strangely for a second. "You already know that."

James shook his head, and turned away from her. "I don't want I thinks, Lily," he stated, "I need I knows."

Lily shook her head. "What do you want me to say James. That I love you? That I hate you? That I want to be with you? What James, what is it exactly that you want to hear from me, because at this point, I don't have a bloody fucking clue!" Lily shrieked.

"I want the truth Lily. I want to know why you broke up with Matt, I want to know what you are feeling, I want to find out why this feeling I have won't go away!" James yelled back. 

"Maybe if you took that stick out of your arse, you would realize what that feeling is, oh but wait, I forgot. You are too _afraid_ of hurting me!" Lily screamed at him.

"Did you ever think that maybe I was scared of hurting you because I love you so bloody damn much!" James shouted at her.

"Did you ever think that maybe I love you too, you insufferable, prat of a-" Lily wasn't able to finish that sentence, because it died on her lips. She had just realized what had just came out of her mouth, as well as his.

James, in the mist of arguing, had ended up back where he started, inches away from her, only this time, she noticed. Their breaths mingled together, and the both stared at the other. The words hung in the air, and Lily wasn't sure what would happen next, she didn't even hear the portrait hole open.

Remus gave the password, and the four went in, just in time to hear the end of the screaming. Remus stopped short, as did the other three. They stared at the scene before them, and Dre was about to say something when Remus held out a hand as to silence her. They all saw the intense looks on Lily and James's faces.

Lily looked into his hazel eyes. Almost everything was a blur. All she knew was that they had moved closer together, until his lips descended upon hers. She felt a mix of emotions. She knew this was what she wanted, but having him say the words didn't seem like it was enough. She broke the kiss, and looked up at him. James gave her a quizzical look. 

"Where do we go from here?" She asked quietly, shifting her eyes away from his.

James didn't answer at first, at least not until he made her look back at him. Then she smiled. Lily narrowed her eyes, not understanding it's meaning. James shook his head, then said, "I'm not sure Lily."

Lily turned away, and stated, "I understand." She went to make a move further away from him, when his arm caught hers.

"We misunderstand me," he stated. Lily's eyes widened.

"I never make the same mistake three times, Lils," James spoke, "I nearly lost you the first time, four years ago, then almost again earlier in the year. Now that I have you back, I won't lose you. I love you Lily, I always have."

Lily closed her eyes, and sighed out of relief. When she opened them, Lily said,"I love you too, you great, insufferable prat." James laughed at her, and kissed her softly again, before a small cough interrupting them.

Lily and James pulled apart, and looked up to see their friends standing in the doorway, with their eyes almost popping out of their heads. Sirius was the first to recover. "Does this mean you guys are dating now? Huh, huh?" he asked childishly.

James and Lily looked at each other, and smiled. Then James spoke, "Yeah, I suppose we are." He then subtlety, took her hand in his. Dre and Ree hugged Lily, and congratulated the new couple as did Remus and Sirius, then the four went back to the Gryffindor Tower. Once gone, James and Lily sat down on the couch, looking into the fire. Lily turned to face him.

"There's one more thing," she stated.

"That is?" James asked curiously.

"Don't think that next time you screw up I'll be as forgiving," Lily said, "and don't think that-"

"Lily," James asked, cutting her off.

"What James?" Lily responded.

"Shut up," James said. Lily looked at him appalled, until he leaned forward, and kissed her. Once they pulled back, they laid down, and drifted off to sleep. A small smile found it's way onto Lily's lips.

****

Author's Note - There it is, the chapter we've all been waiting for, Lily and James are finally together. Sorry for such a long wait! Next chapter, will sadly be the last. The epilogue will be up soon. Please review! Check out my angst one shot - Burn. 

Thanks to my reviewers:

BurningIce22

Lil Bazza 

Swishy Willow Wand 

melody-dance

chprincess - I'm glad you are feeling better.. =) 

Lory In Love - hope this makes up for the cliffy… hehe

champ tennis - hope that you are happy they are together now… 

Lorelei6 - I suppose they did do a little bit of everything, but the hexing, hehe…"Lily has finally woken up and smelled the love potion".. now you'll just have to wait for the epilogue to have the needing… J 

firewalker32


	18. Epilogue

Meant to Be?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary: In Lily Evans's fourth year, she fell in love with James Potter. Nothing ever came of it though, and he transferred to Durmstrang the next year. Finally, after years of trying, Lily believes she's over him, and is looking forward to her seventh year at Hogwarts, especially since this year she has a boyfriend. Yet, what happens when James comes back?

Chapter 17 - Epilogue

Last Chapter:

"Don't think that next time you screw up I'll be as forgiving," Lily said, "and don't think that-"

"Lily," James asked, cutting her off.

"What James?" Lily responded.

"Shut up," James said. Lily looked at him appalled, until he leaned forward, and kissed her. Once they pulled back, they laid down, and drifted off to sleep. A small smile found it's way onto Lily's lips.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Dumbledore said, "You may kiss the bride."

James smirked slightly, pulling his fiery, redheaded bride towards him, kissing her without a second thought. He didn't hear the crowd cheer, he didn't notice Dumbledore's eyes twinkling much brighter, and he didn't see the small smile on Dre's face. All he focused on was the fact that he was marrying, well, technically married to the woman he loved.

Lily was floating. She was the happiest that she had ever been. It was about two years after graduation. Her and James had stayed together, and ended up marrying. Remus and Ree were happier than ever, as were Sirius and Dre. There was even a bet on who would be the first to tie the knot between the two couples. She smiled into James's lips. This had been what she had wanted since she had been thirteen years old. Ironic how you can fall in love at thirteen, even when you don't want to admit it.

The happy couple pulled away from each other, and smiled at the crowd, especially their closest friends. James escorted Lily down to where they all were. The minute they got there, Lily and James were bombarded with hugs, and congratulations. Finally, after such a long day, the happy couple was able to go home.

__

A few months later…

"Lily, come help me with these boxes," James yelled from the other room. Lily and James had just moved into a new house, Godric's Hollow it was called. She got up from her perch in the living room, and went to the kitchen to help her husband.

"Where are Remus and Sirius?" Lily asked him, taking the other end of the box, "I thought they were going to help?"

"They are on a lunch break," he snorted.

"Lunch break?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Apparently Sirius was watching a muggle show the other day and picked it up," James answered his wife, then turning his attention to the box, "What the hell is in here? It feels so heavy."

Lily gazed at the box, then stated, "I'm not sure."

"Let's open it then," James suggested, taking out his wand. He muttered a spell, and the box burst open. Lily looked inside, and gasped at what she saw.

"James, it's all our old Hogwarts things," she answered.

James peered into the box, grabbed something, then started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Lily asked inquisitively.

James revealed the thing in his hand, "My invisibility cloak. Remus, Sirius, Peter and I had so many adventures in our younger years."

"Really," Lily said, eyeing him dangerously.

James looked up and saw her gaze, "Not _those_ type of adventures, Lily."

Lily shook her head, but her eyes were still narrowed, before widening. "I can not believe it!"

James looked up from his invisibly cloak, and saw his wife grab something out of the box. "What?"

"Nothing, never mind," Lily stated, "Could you go get me that box we put up in the attic last week?"

"But Lily," James whined, "That'll take me forever to go get."

Lily just gave him a look. "Fine," he mumbled, walking up the stairs to the attic, taking his invisibility cloak with him.

Lily placed what she had grabbed from the box, out on the counter. It was her old writing journal, where she had placed all her thoughts in her last year at Hogwarts in. She fingered through the pages, and saw that the very last one was blank. She took her quill and decided to finish it.

__

August 31

It's been forever since I've written in this. In fact, probably almost three years. Well, I suppose everything did work out the way I wanted. I married James, graduated Hogwarts top of my class, and have started training to become an auror. The future is still unknown however. Will things change? Will they become miserable? Will Sirius and Remus come back from their lunch break? Who knows. All I know is that whatever happens, will happen, nothing I can do will prevent the inevitable. Somehow though, everything will turn out alright in the end. Like they say, it's never truly over until you're happy. Now that I'm happy, the drama is done, and we can live happily ever after. Will we? I doubt it, but probably as happy as we could be, after all there is no such thing as the perfect happily ever after.

Lily put her quill down, and closed her journal. She watched as the light reflected off of the cover, making it sparkle. She smiled at the shadow on her wall it was making.

"Lily, could you please come up here?! I can't find that box you were looking for!" James yelled to her from the attic.

Lily sighed, and shook her head. She picked up her book and walked towards the stairs. As she passed the bookcase, she placed the journal on the last self, at the very end of the line of books. Then she stood up, fixed her shirt, and walked upstairs to go find the box she had asked her incompetent husband to bring down to her. She paused as she ascended the stairs, and sighed. Some thing would never change. Then she continued her way up.

__

Fin

****

Author's Note - There you have it, the last chapter, ending Meant to Be? In all honesty I didn't expect the response my story got, because it was so different. Furthermore, I wasn't even going to post it! It was at first just meant to be something I could write to take out all my frustrations, but then I decided to post it. I just want to thank all the people who have reviewed, since chapter 1, and all the ones who will review this after it's done. It means a lot to have that much input. A sequel? I'm not sure. If you guys want one, and if an idea comes to mind, maybe. Let me know in your review. If I do decide to do one, it'll come later on, as I have a pretty big work in progress at the moment. Please review! love you all,

D.A

Thanks to my reviewers of the last chapter:

melody-dance - glad u loved it!

yoriko - she realized that there was no point in denying the inevitable.. glad u liked it!

BurningIce22 - was this quick enough 4 u?

Lory In Love - aww.. lol.. I'm glad u enjoyed it

Swishy Willow Wand - what can I say.. I'm a hopeless romantic.. hehe.. happy u liked it.

SPECIAL THANKS 2 - mandyzcool = I'm sorry.. I must have skipped over u by accident.. but thank u!

chprincess - J

allie - thanks 4 the review

person


End file.
